rien n'est vrai, tout est permis
by Meikalyn
Summary: rien n'est vrai, tout est permis" telles avaient été les dernières paroles de ton père. Ce soir là tes parents furent arrêtés par plusieurs soldats britanniques. tu compris que pour pouvoir retrouver tes parents, tu devrais découvrir ce que ces mots signifiaient.
1. froide nuit d'hivert

**CHAPITRE I:**

_**Suis le symbole **_

Il faisait froid cette nuit là. La neige avait habillée la forêt et les alentours de sa douce fourrure blanche.

Tant bien que mal, tu tentais de te frayer un chemin au travers de cette neige si épaisse. Tu courais avec le peu de hargne qu'il te restait, avec le dernier souffle de courage qu'il te restait, tu tentas de t'échapper, le plus loin possible. Avant de pénétrer la forêt, tu lanças un dernier coup d'œil en direction de ta maison, tu pris soin de vérifier que les tuniques rouges t'aient perdu de vu et en étouffant un sanglot tu t'enfonças dans le bois sombre.

La neige ne tombait hélas pas assez pour dissimuler tes traces. Tu te souvint alors les parties de cache-cache avec ton père, tu grimpais dans les arbres afin qu'il ne te trouve pas. Tu grimpas alors sur un grand chêne et continuas ta progression durant plusieurs mètres. « De la lumière! » t'écrias-tu .

Celle-ci, provenait d'une colline, au bout du bois. Tu t'empressas de t'y rendre mais fus effrayée à l'idée d'y croiser des tuniques rouges. Peu importe c'est peut être là ta seule chance de survie, le froid t'avait glacée jusqu'au os. Tu te hissas prudemment le long de la colline et restas sur tes gardes au cas ou le lieu serait infesté de soldats loyalistes. Arrivée en haut, tu constatas qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux manoir de type colonial. La bâtisse était en brique rouge, agrémentée des fenêtres blanches et des grandes colonnes devant l'entrée. À coté se trouvait une écurie. L'endroit te semblais idéal pour te reposer .

Tu entras discrètement dans l'écurie afin de ne pas effrayer les chevaux. Tu en caressa un doucement et sourit à l'animal. Tu t'installa juste à coté de lui. À cet instant tant d'émotion s'entremêlèrent, tu étais si soulagée mais pourtant toujours effrayée. Tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de revoir le visage de tes parents lorsque les tuniques rouges les avaient capturés, tu ressentis alors un immense pincement au cœur, mais te refusas à laisser sortir le moindre sanglot de ta poitrine. Tu te rappelas qu'avant de t'enfuire, ton père te donna un étrange parchemin et te dit « rien n'est vrai, tout est permis…suit le symbole », tu sortis alors le parchemin de ta poche et le déplia délicatement. Aucun texte, pas un mot, juste un étrange symbole. « et je suis supposée suivre ça? Où et comment!? » te disais tu, en baissant les bras, l'air extenuée. Malheureusement ton père n'était plus là pour y répondre. Finalement tu baissas ta garde et te laissas emporter dans les bras de Morphe.

Petite fille, tu étais très aventureuse, tu partais souvent seule dans la forêt et cela, malgré l'interdiction de tes parents. Heureusement tu savais te raisonner et rester dans les lieux peu éloigner de chez toi.

Mais ce jours là ce fut différent. Tu avais 8 ans et t'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Comme à ton habitude tu grimpais aux arbres, te cachais dans les feuilles et cherchais des mystères imaginaires. Quand soudain, alors que tu faisais mine d'inspecter le sol, tu entendis un bruit inquiétant. C'était un ours, un ours gigantesque au travers de tes yeux d'enfant. Ton cœur se mit à battre à toutes vitesse, prêt à s'arracher de ta poitrine. Tu pris la fuite, et sans réfléchir tu partis en courant dans la direction opposée à ta maison. Tu t'enfonças dans la forêt, toujours suivis pas le monstre

Tu te retournas dans ta course et vis que l'ours était tout proche prêt à bondir et à t'attaquer. Mais à cet instant, sorti de nulle part, une flèche, puis deux, puis trois furent tirées sur l'ours qui tomba à terre.

Tu cherchas alors d'où cela venait, tu scrutais la cime des arbres qui t'entouraient, en vain. Tu te retournas et subitement , un jeune indien, probablement de la tribus voisine, sauta d'un arbre et atterri juste devant toi.

Il était plutôt jeune, d'environ 16 ans, ses traits étaient plutôt plaisant à regarder.

Tu ne savais pas quoi dire, était ce lui qui t'avais sauvée? Avant même que tu n'eus le temps de dire quoi que ce soit l'indien murmura « de rien » en te souriant puis s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, en grimpant d'arbre en arbre avec une agilité folle. Tu rentras chez toi, n'ayant de cesse de te remémorer son visage. Qui était il?

Au milieu de ton rêve tu te réveillas. À peine consciente, tu fus alarmée par le vif galopement d'un cheval , tu tentas éperdument de sortir de ton inconscience. Le froid glaçant t'avais faite prisonnière . Était-ce un de ces hommes en tunique rouge? Tu n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux et encore moins de bouger ou même de te battre. Tu sentis l'homme te soulever dans ses bras. Était il là pour t'enlever? Tu pus entrouvrir un œil. Non, ce n'était pas un de ces hommes, mais tu ne pouvais pas voir son visage, il faisait bien trop sombre et ses yeux semblaient masqués. Tu fus rassurée pas cette tendre et chaude étreinte et t'endormis à nouveau, comme si de rien n'était.


	2. un doux réveil

**CHAPITRE II:**

_**Un doux réveil**_

Tu sentis un doux voile de chaleur se poser doucement sur ta peau, et la caresser tendrement. Tu vis la lumière passer au travers de tes paupières et ouvris doucement tes yeux. Ta vision était embrumée et tu fus éblouie par l'éclat du soleil. Tu réalisas que tu te trouvais dans un lit des plus confortable, bien plus que le sol de l'écurie ou tu te souvins t'être assoupie la veille. Mais que c'était il donc passer cette nuit? Tu eus du mal à te la remémorer.

ça y est, tu avais couru au travers de la forêt, et t'étais assoupie dans une écurie. Mais après? Que t'étais t'il arrivé? Tu te rappelas cette homme, il t'avais sauvée du froid. Mais où étais tu maintenant? Tu scrutas la pièce, toujours incapable de te lever. La pièce était très sobrement décorée, les murs étaient ornés d'une tapisserie rouge et de boiseries sombres, parsemée par quelques chandeliers. Ton lit se situait juste en face d'une porte entrouverte et à ta droite se trouvais une grande fenêtre.

« c'est donc toi qui m'as réveillée » murmuras tu, en direction de la fenêtre.

Tu réussis à relever ton buste, et constatas avec stupeur que tu n'étais pas seule. À coté de la porte, endormi sur une chaise, se tenait un jeune homme, vêtu d'un étrange costume blanc et bleu. il portait une capuche qui lui cachait la majeure partie du visage. Était ce lui? L'homme de cette nuit? Probablement! Il avait visiblement veillé sur toi toute la nuit. Tu analysas le peu de son visage qui t'était visible. Étrangement, celui-ci te semblait familier. Pourtant il t'était impossible de dire où et quand tu aurais pu le rencontrer . Il avait les traits rude et doux à la fois. Il s'emblait paisible. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de remarquer d'étranges taches rouges sur sa tunique. Cela ressemblait à du sang.

Il se mit subitement à remuer et sa tête se releva doucement vers toi.

« Enfin décongelée! » te lançât il d'un ton amusé en te souriant.

Sa voix était encore toute endormis, il se frotta délicatement les yeux et s'étira les bras.

« euh…je crois que oui. » dis tu quelque peu décontenancée.

« tu étais frigorifié lorsque je t'ai trouvée. J'ai pensé qu'un lit te serait plus confortable qu'un sol d'écurie pour dormir »

« mais ou suis-je? Je ne comprend pas. » demandas tu, l'air toujours si perdu.

« tu te trouves dans le domaine Davenport. Et j'aurais surement du commencer par là, je m'appelle Connor. » répondit il en s'avançant en ta direction.

Il te tendit la main que tu empoignât avec peu de force, encore tremblante.

« y/n » dit tu doucement, essayant de trouver ses yeux sous sa capuche.

Il tira sa capuche en arrière, laissant alors apparaitre son visage dans sa totalité. Tu y découvris de beaux yeux bruns et de longs cheveux bruns foncés, presque noirs, à moitié tirés en une petite queue de cheval. Il avait également une petite tresse sur le coté, ornée de perles, tombant le long de sa joue. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un mohawk. Tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de te répéter l'avoir déjà vu.

« enchanté, y/n, repose toi autant que tu en auras besoin »

Il était très doux avec toi. Il te sourit une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre, afin de tirer les rideaux. Il sorti aussi silencieusement que possible de la pièce, en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte.

Bien que faible et fatiguée, tu ne pouvais pas retrouver le sommeil, tu te posais bien trop de question. Ce lieu, cette homme, tout ici t'intriguais. Pourquoi avait il était si gentil? Tu te remémora également la nuit passée, ta fuite, tes parents, qu'allais tu devenir? Qu'en sera-t-il du futur? Et que signifiait ce symbole. « Mon parchemin! » t'écrias-tu aussitôt . Où était il? On te l'avais dérobé. C'étais probablement ce Connor. Peut être savait il ce que cela représentait. Peut être même qu'il était la réponse à ce mystère. Tu décidas de te lever. Tremblotante, tu posas un pied au sol puis le deuxième. Tu restas un moment dans cette position et trouvas enfin la force de propulser le reste de ton corps. Tu marchas d'un pas léger et peu assuré vers la porte et l'ouvris délicatement. Derrière, tu y découvris un grand couloir carré, distribuant plusieurs chambres. Au centre se trouvais un escalier blanc qui menait au rez de chaussé. Tu l'empruntas doucement, effrayée par le craquement du vieux bois sous tes pas. Tu arrivas en bas et restas très discrète, comme si derrière chaque mur pouvait se trouver quelqu'un prêt à bondir pour te capturer. Tu t'enfonças dans le couloir et vis une porte ouverte, donnant sur un escalier menant à une sorte de cave. Tu avanças doucement et entendis la voix de Connor. Il n'était pas seul. Tu descendis les premières marches, et reconnus la voix de vieil homme. Tu te penchas afin de voir les deux hommes. Tu vis Connor sortir de sa poche ton parchemin qu'il tendit au vieil homme. Ce dernier semblait intrigué.

« Elle tenait ceci dans ses mains quand je l'ai trouvée. » annonça Connor

« Croit tu qu'elle fasse partie des assassins? » demanda le vielle homme, intrigué

« je ne pense pas, elle semblait faible et sans défense » dit il.

« moi sans défense? » pensas-tu, vexée par ces propos. Mais fus vite forcée d'avouer qu'il avait raison. À l'évidence si tu serais totalement désarmée face aux danger. Tu ne savais pas te battre. Que voulait il dire par « assassin », cela ne signifiait rien pour toi.

Le vieil homme reprit « dans ce cas pourquoi diable portait elle une telle chose sur elle! Il doit forcément y avoir une explication! »

Bien sure qu'il y en avait une, mais tu n'étais toi-même pas capable de la donner! Tu ne savais rien.

Tu t'empressas de remonter lorsque tu vis que les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers l'escalier. Tu te rendis dans la première pièce que tu pus apercevoir. Tu te retrouvas dans une grande pièce, il devait s'agir d'un salon. À ta droite, se trouvait contre le mur un, beau sofa et un fauteuil assortis. En face il y avait une belle et grande cheminé où brulait un beau feu. Tu t'en approchas et disposas tes mains près des flammes pour les réchauffer. Il y avait aussi dans la pièce, une table de jeu d'échec. Tu t'approchas du jeu, celui-ci était très beau, visiblement un Object rare. Tu entendis un craquement soudain derrière toi et te retournas brusquement.

« y/n, je te présente Achilles Davenport. C'est lui le propriétaire du domaine. »

C'était le l'homme avec qui Connor discutait dans la cave.

Tu fis mine de ne rien savoir et répondis poliment « Enchantée de vous rencontrer M. Davenport. »

« oui…enchanté. » dit il, sans même te regarder. Avant même de finir sa phrase il s'était déjà retourné en direction du couloir.

Connor, mal à l'aise, s'excusa. « je suis désolé…il est du genre bougon mais il a bon fond. » dit il, en affichant le même sourire rassurant que tout à l'heure.

Depuis la cuisine, tu pus entendre Achilles bougonner en direction de Connor:

« si tu crois que je vais m'occuper de ton hôtes tu te trompes! J'ai bien assez à faire avec ce manoir croulant et tes chevaux »

Connor souffla, tout en roulant les yeux au ciel. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre aux vieillard. Il se tourna vers toi et te demanda:

« du pain et un peu de confiture? Je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à te proposer… »

« Bien sure! » t'écrias-tu. Tu avais tellement faim et tu lui devait déjà tellement. « j'ai si faim que je tuerais un ours! » ajoutas-tu.

Connor se mit à rire et répondit:

« ca tombe bien dans ce cas. »

« ah? Pourquoi cela? » dis tu.

« j'avais prévus de chasser cette après midi, tu pourrais venir avec moi! »

La chasse? Très mauvaise idée! Ton père t'emmenait chasser étant petite, mais ton manque de discrétion faisait toujours fuir les cibles. Il tenta bien de t'apprendre mais en vain. Et puis tuer un animal ce n'était vraiment pas ton fort!


	3. Connor

**CHAPITRE III:**

_**Connor**_

Le 16 décembre 1773. Ce fut une nuit historique pour tous les fils de la liberté. Il savait que ce qui venait de se passer allait être décisif dans le combat pour la liberté des citoyens d'Amérique mais aussi pour son peuple. Ce soir là, accompagner de Samuel Adams et d'autres fils de la liberté, Connor se rendit sur les quais de Boston afin de jeter les cargaisons de thé à la mer. Les dernières taxes sur le thé, misent en place par les Anglais, donnèrent lieu à un réseau de contrebande de thé. Ce trafic allait permettre à un certain William Johnson d'acquérir les terres de son peuple. Mais grâce aux agissements de Connor et ses confrères, Johnson a vu ses moyens de financements anéantis sous ses yeux. Connor se revit sur le quai, Stéphane Chapheau lui tendit la dernière caisse de thé, il s'en empara fièrement, l'agitant en l'air devant les yeux de la foule, et la jeta à l'eau en lançant un regard défiant en direction de William qui se trouvait 2 quai plus loin.

Connor quitta Boston à cheval, peu de temps après la Tea Party. Il avait hâte d'annoncer à Achille que sa mission fût une réussite.

Il parcouru plusieurs kilomètres dans le froid. Arrivé à la frontière, la neige se mit à tombée et plus il s'enfonça en direction du domaine Davenport plus la neige se faisait épaisse au sol. Il commença à se faire bien tard, et Connor fit son possible pour arriver au plus tôt.

De retour au domaine, il galopa avec hâte jusqu'à l'écurie, située à coté du manoir. Il descendit de son cheval et l'installa dans l'écurie. Soudain, Connor vit une étrange ombre dans le noir. Il s'approcha prudemment et constatât avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. celle-ci semblait frigorifiée et inconsciente. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le manoir. Il y pénétra sans bruit, afin de ne pas réveiller Achille. Il monta les escaliers et emmena la jeune fille jusqu'à la chambre réservée aux hôtes. Il la déposa avec une grande douceur sur le lit et la couvrit d'une couverture bien chaude. L'éclat de la lune éclairait la pièce et il pu voir le visage de la jeune fille très distinctement. Elle avait de beaux traits. Il s'attarda quelques instants à la regarder puis sortis de la pièce en silence. Connor se rendit dans le salon, ou un feu bien chaud l'attendais. Il enleva sa tunique, trempée par la neige, et la mise à sécher près du feu. Il alla s'installer sur le sofa. Il contempla longuement le feu, et s'émerveilla devant les flammes qui dansaient, s'entrelaçant au rythme des claquements du feu. Il fut interrompu par l'arrivés d'Achille.

« Johnson est il mort? » demanda-t-il à Connor.

« non, il est parti pendant qu'on détruisait son thé.» répondit Connor, quelque peu gêné

« Pour préparer d'autres horreurs sans doute! Tu aurais du le tuer Connor.» rétorqua le vieil homme d'un ton énervé

Connor se défendit: « C'était inutile »

Achille s'apprêta à s'en aller et dit « Ça, seul le temps pourra nous le dire mon petit.»

Connor repris avant qu'Achille ne sorte de la pièce:

« Il y avait une fille… dans l'écurie. Elle était inconsciente. Je l'ai installer dans la chambre vacante. »

« cela m'importe peu » répondit le vieillard, agacé. Il s'en alla et retourna se coucher.

Connor se leva du sofa, et récupéra sa tunique, il l'enfila et monta en direction de la chambre d'hôtes. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit et constata que la main de la jeune fille tombait du lit. Elle y tenait fermement un mystérieux parchemin. Connor, intrigué, dégagea doucement le parchemin et s'en empara. Il marcha vers la fenêtre et le déplia soigneusement. Sa découverte fut stupéfiante. Sur le parchemin se trouvait le symbole de sa confrérie, celui des Assassins.

Que pouvait bien faire une jeune fille si fragile avec ça? Était elle un assassin? Connor en doutait vraiment. Savait-elle seulement la signification de ce symbole? Il replia le parchemin et le cacha dans sa tunique. Il s'installa sur la chaise, juste en face du lit et observa la jeune fille. Extenué par cette soirée, il se laissa doucement emporter par le sommeil.


	4. partons chasser

**CHAPITRE IV**

_**Partons chasser**_

L'après midi arriva. Le temps était ensoleillé et la neige avait cessée de tomber. Connor décida de partir chasser, et comme promit, il t'emmena avec lui. Tu le suivis avec peu d'entrain. Non vraiment, la chasse n'était pas ta tasse de thé!

Connor te guida au travers du domaine. celui-ci était vraiment très vaste, et sa forêt regorgeait de nombreux animaux.

« Connor, qu'allons nous chasser? » demandas-tu.

« eh bien du cerfs et des lièvres surtout, mais si je pouvais trouver un renard ou quelques ratons laveur ce serait encore mieux. La fourrure se vend chère tu sais! » répondit il, avec un grand sourire plein d'enthousiasme.

Quel programme, Pensas-tu. Connor t'expliqua comment poser des pièges et y introduire des appâts.

Il te conduisit dans un endroit qui regorgeait de cerfs. La forêt était vraiment magnifique sous la neige. Les arbres gigantesques, laissaient passer les rayons du soleil, entre leurs branches. La neige, ainsi frappée par les rayons du soleil, était semblable à un tapis de diamants.

Connor se mit à ralentir, il t'empêcha d'avancer d'avantage, plaçant son bras devant ta poitrine, et attira ton attention sur un groupe de cerfs, paisiblement installé au pied d'une falaise. Il t'ordonna de ne plus faire un bruit, ni un geste. Il sorti sont arc et tira délicatement une flèche de son carquois. Il se positionna lentement. Son regard était subitement devenue si sérieux.

Il se concentra afin de viser une des bêtes, puis tira sa flèche qui alla se planter directement dans la poitrine de l'animal, qui tomba à terre aussitôt. Le coup fit fuir tous les animaux autour. Connor s'approcha de l'animal et vérifia que celui-ci était bien mort. Il posa sa main sur la poitrine de l'animal et récita un étrange texte. Probablement sa langue natale.

« Que fais tu? » demandas-tu à Connor

« je remercie l'animal, c'est une coutume de mon peuple » déclara-t-il

Il semblait avoir beaucoup de respect pour les animaux et cela te plaisait.

Connor prit l'animal sur son dos pour le transporter jusqu'au domaine. Il t'emmena vers les pièges posés plus tôt dans l'après midi. Des lièvres y avaient été capturés. Tu aidas Connor à les enlever. Connor s'aperçut que plus loin, dans l'un des pièges, se trouvait un renard. Satisfait il emporta toutes ses prises et se dirigea fièrement vers le manoir.

Sur le chemin du retour, Connor était particulièrement silencieux, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Il se stoppa net, se tourna vers toi et te demanda mal à l'aise:

« que t'es il arrivée la nuit dernière? »

« eh bien…c'est-à-dire que… » balbutias-tu sans savoir quoi dire.

Connor pu ressentir ton mal aise et ne t'obligea pas à continuer. Il sentit que quelque chose de douloureux avait du se produire.

« tu as l'aire jeune. Où sont tes parents? » continua-t-il finalement

« probablement morts » murmuras-tu en masquant un sanglot.

« oh… je suis navré de l'apprendre »

Connor ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas te mettre dans une situation douloureuse.

« tu n'as nulle part où aller je suppose? » ajouta-t-il

En effet, tu n'avais plus d'endroit où aller, tu avais perdu tout ce qui t'étais cher. Désormais tu allais devoir affronter l'avenir seule.

Tu répondit que non. Il s'approcha de toi et te serra contre lui.

« tu peux rester au domaine…si tu le souhaites. Je suis sûr que Achille sera heureux d'avoir un peu d'aide. » murmura-t-il à ton oreille.

Tu te retiras de son étreinte et le remercias en essuyant les larme qui s'étaient échappées du coin de tes yeux. Tu détestais montrer tes sentiments aux autres. Tu te refusas à laisser paraitre ton mal être. Il fallait que tu sois forte, tu n'avais plus le droit de comporter en enfant.

Arrivé au domaine, Connor déposa les cadavres dans une sorte de hangar afin d'en retirer la peau.

Tu n'aimais pas vraiment voir cela. Tu pris poliment congé au près de Connor et retournas dans le manoir.

Achille était installé dans le salon, à coté de la cheminé. Tu te dirigeas vers lui.

« Connor m'a…Connor m'a proposer de rester ici… mais je, je n'oserais pas sans votre accord. » lanças-tu au vieillard.

« soit » répondit il d'un ton neutre, sans même te regarder.

Le soir arriva bien vite. Tu étais dans ta chambre, assise à coté de la fenêtre, à contempler le ciel. Il était dégagé et tu pouvais parfaitement admirer les étoiles, ainsi que la lune. Il y avait tant de questions sans réponses qui se bousculaient dans ta tête. Où étaient tes parents à cet instant? étaient ils mort ou bien en vit. Tu ne supportais pas ce doute planant. Tu avais besoin de réponses, mais hélas personne n'était là pour t'en fournir. Tu entendis soudain frapper à ta porte. Laissant tes pensées en suspend, tu invitas cette personne à entrer. C'était Connor. Tu le découvris torse nu, le haut du dos simplement couvert par une peau de loup. Une seule chose te vint à l'esprit à cet instant, « WOUHAHOU! » Il était vraiment bel homme, grand, avec des muscles très dessinés et les épaules et le torse larges. Tu te laissas quelque peu déstabiliser par cette sublime apparition.

« tu vas bien? Tu as l'air bouge bé! Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi? » répondit Connor amusé, sans comprendre ce qui causa une telle réaction.

Il s'approcha de toi, les bras dans le dos, cachant quelque chose. Il te regarda avec un air taquin et te demanda de tendre tes mains. Ce que tu fis. Il y déposa une belle pomme verte. Tu lui lanças un sourire de gratitude et t'empressas d'y gouter. Elle était croquante et si juteuse! Connor prit une chaise, la posa en face de toi et s'installa à califourchon à l'envers de celle-ci . Il t'accompagna en dégustant sa pomme.

« tu sais, cet après midi, j'ai vraiment été impressionnée! Tu es très habille avec un arc. »

« oh merci, ce n'est rien. Je suis habitué à le manier depuis très longtemps » répondit humblement Connor.

« tu es chasseur? » demandas-tu intriguée.

C'est vrai, tu n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être Connor.

« euh, on peut dire ça comme ça… » dit il mal à l'aise.

Tu ne compris pas vraiment sa réponse mais tu décidas de t'en accommoder.

« pour mes parents » continuas-tu « je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé »

Connor te coupa « tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler si tu ne veux pas. Je comprend que tu en souffre…j'ai perdu ma mère très jeune »

Tu fus désolé de l'apprendre, et lui lanças un regard compatissant

« en fait, cette nuit là, des loyalistes se sont introduits chez moi et ont pris mes parents. Ils m'ont ordonnée de m'enfuir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces tuniques rouges s'en sont prit à eux. »

Voyant la moue gênée de Connor tu t'empressas de changer de sujet, et te mis alors à le taquiner

« en tous cas, tu est un horrible bouché! Quelle façon sauvageonne de dépecer les animaux! » dis tu en riant gentiment.

« Moi un horrible bouché!? Tu mourrais de faim sans personne pour te chasser ta viande… petite nature! » rétorquât il pour te taquiner

Tu lui mis un coup dans l'épaule

« Aie! Quelle douleur » fit il, en minaudant tel une jeune fille.

Vous aviez passer tout le reste de la soirée à discuter et à vous taquiner tout en terminant de déguster vos pommes. Finalement Connor te souhaita une bonne nuit tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« c'est ça! Retourne dans ta chambre avant que je te casse la figure » répondis tu en riant.

Connor se retourna et avant que tu n'eus pu réagir, il te souleva et te prit sur son dos comme on porte le cadavre d'une animal. Tu agitas les jambes et ordonnas à Connor de te reposer par terre

« très bien, très bien! Bonne nuit! Maintenant repose moi! »

Connor s'exécuta en riant, il te jeta sur le lit comme un sauvage et te souhaitas une deuxième fois bonne nuit en faisant des courbettes digne d'un gentleman qu'il n'était pas vraiment!


	5. Assassin

**CHAPITRE V**

_**Assassins**_

Une semaine déjà s'était écoulée depuis ton arrivé au domaine. Connor était toujours aussi gentil avec toi. . Achille, lui restait toujours si froid et distant. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas qu'il en avait après toi. Connor avait du visiblement l'énervé avant ton arrivé.

Cette nuit tu ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. Tu passas plusieurs heures à te retourner dans ton lit, essayant de trouver une position confortable. Rien à faire, tu ne pouvais pas fermer l'œil. Quelque chose te perturbait. Tu décidas alors de t'installer dans le salon. Tu sortis de ta chambre et descendis l'escalier, menant au rez-de- chaussé. Tu remarquas avec surprise, qu'une lumière s'échappait du salon. C'était Achille, il était installé à son échiquier.

« approches y/n . »

Tu t'exécutas, et marchas vers le vieillard.

« une partie? » proposa-t-il

Tu pris place et Achille t'invita à débuter. Tu n'avais pas souvent eu l'occasion de jouer aux échecs par le passé.

« Connor n'est qu'un piètre adversaire aux échecs tu sais. » dit le vieil homme. Et pour la première fois tu vis un sourire s'esquisser sur son visage. « je suis désolé pour l'accueil froid. J'aurais du être plus gentil avec toi, ce que tu traverses est difficile. »

« com…comment savez-vous? » demandas-tu à Achille.

L'homme se leva de sa chaise, et se dirigea vers le grand buffet, il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortis un journal. Il revint vers toi afin de te l'apporter. C'était un exemplaire du Boston News-Letter. Ne comprenant pas-tu lanças un regard interrogateur à Achille. Il te fit signe de l'ouvrir, tu t'exécutas. Un article était consacré à la rébellion qui avait eu lieu la nuit du 16 décembre à Boston. Tu tournas encore une page et découvris une nouvelle qui te coupa le souffle. Tes parents avaient été jugés et condamnés à mort pour le meurtre des plusieurs personnes 11 ans plus tôt. Tu ne voulais pas y croire. Même si tu te doutais de leur sort, une part de toi avait espéré les revoir. Ton monde s'effondra sur le coup. Tu ne pouvais même pas pleurer tant tu étais perdue, tu étais si impuissante face à tout cela. Tu sentais la colère monter en toi, et ressentais un besoin de vengeance, les coupables devaient payer et tu comptais trouver un moyen pour y parvenir.

« mes…mes parents n'étaient pas des meurtriers. Mon père était un honnête marin! » t'insurgeas tu

Achille voyait bien la détresse dans tes yeux. Il te raconta une histoire. Celle d'une famille autre fois heureuse, qui fut injustement massacrée. La sienne, il vit sa femme et son fils mourir, se trouvant ainsi seul. Il t'expliqua alors que même si le temps n'effaçait pas les souffrances, il t'offrait toujours la possibilité de les accepter. Son histoire te toucha et te redonna un peu d'espoir. Mais il te fallait bien plus que du réconfort pour accepter cette injustice.

Tu brisas le silence qui s'était installé pendant un instant:

« merci de…tolérer ma présence, je vous en suis très reconnaissante. » dis tu à Achille en reprenant le jeu.

Achille te fit un grand sourire « mon enfant, je ne tolère pas ta présence. Je l'apprécie. Je me fais bien vieux et il m'est difficile de m'occuper à la fois du manoir, et des bêtises que peu faire ce jeune naïf de Connor. »

Connor, faire des bêtises? Mais de quoi pouvait il bien parler. Lui qui te semblait si calme et réfléchit.

Finalement, sans surprise Achille remporta la partie. Il était vraiment fort à ce jeu. Le vieil homme se leva doucement et attrapa sa canne. Il leva la tête en ta direction et s'adressa à toi:

« tu n'es pas vraiment meilleure que Connor! Il est tard… tu devrais te coucher.»

Il se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêta et dit une dernière chose « Ton père était un homme bien, n'en doute jamais.» et s'en alla vers sa chambre sans la moindre explication.

Tu restas un instant sur ta chaise. Il avait connu ton père? Mais comment? Vraiment cet homme était plein de surprises. Tu finis par te lever et te dirigeas vers le couloir. Alors que tu t'apprêtais à te rendre dans ta chambre, tu ne sais pour quelle raison, ton regard alla se poser en direction de la porte de la cave. L'endroit précis où tu aperçus Connor et Achilles discuter quelques jours auparavant. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps là bas et tu te demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait y faire. Guidée par ton incorrigible curiosité, tu décidas de t'y rendre. Tu ouvris la porte, le plus discrètement possible, prenant ainsi garde que celle-ci ne grince pas. Tu descendis les marches une par une. La lumière de ta bougie n'éclairait pas très bien et tu ne vis pas grand-chose. Tu pus apercevoir les contours d'un mannequin d'entrainement au milieu de la pièce.

« Que pouvait il bien faire avec ça? » pensas-tu. « après tout, il n'était surement pas un chausseur comme les autres. » dis tu ,dans un murmure inaudible.

Au fond de la pièce, contre le mur, étaient placés plusieurs costumes semblables celui de Connor. Tous avait cette fameuse capuche, si caractéristique de sa tunique. Tu continuas d'inspecter la pièce et arrivas devant un autre mur, recouvert de plusieurs portraits, comme si il s'agissait de cibles. L'un d'eux t'intrigua tout particulièrement. Haytham Kenway. Ce nom et ce visage t'étaient familiers, il te semblait l'avoir vu discuter avec ton père pas si longtemps. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de remarquer, qu'à plusieurs endroits dans la pièce, se trouvait le symbole présent sur ton parchemin. Tu continuas ta progression et atterris dans une pièce, plus petite cette fois, remplie d'armes diverses, des fusils, des épées et de petites armes à feu. À quoi pouvait bien servir une telle collection d'armes! Cela t'effrayas quelque peu. Que savais tu de réellement Connor? Tu ne le connaissais que depuis une semaine! Il dissimulait probablement d'autres secrets, sous son étrange capuche.

Tu revins sur tes pas et retournas dans la salle principale. Tu remarquas cette fois un livre, posé sur une table. Sur la couverture, se trouvais à nouveau le symbole. Il était inscrit « Le crédo des Assassins. ». Tu l'ouvris et sur la première page tu pus lire:

_Ta lame ne versera pas le sang d__'__un innocent _

_Montre toi, mais reste invisible_

_Tu ne mettras jamais la confrérie en danger. _

_Quand les lois des hommes tentent de te dicter ta voie, souviens toi_

_Qu__'__aucune voix ne peut prétendre prévaloir sur la tienne, puisse-t-elle _

_Venir de ceux qui prétendent citer ton dieux. En cela rappelle toi que_

_**Rien n**__**'**__**est vrai.**_

_Quand les chaines d__'__un asservissement quelconque te retiennent,_

_Souviens toi que tu es libre de tes actes, et que personne ne peut_

_Retenir l__'__élan de la liberté. En cela rappelle toi que_

_**Tout est permis**__._

«rien n'est vrais, tout est permis » C'était là les derniers mots de ton père. Tu pris soudain conscience que c'était ce qu'il voulait, tu devais suivre le symbole et tu le ferais. Il fallait que tu découvre le mystère qui entourait la mort de tes parents, c'était le seul moyen dont tu disposais pour venger leur honneur.

Tu feuilletas le livre avec délicatesse, de peur de l'abimer, il semblait ancien. Il était remplis de noms, les premiers dataient du XII siècles et remontaient à nos jours.

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad: masyaf 1165-1257

Ezio auditore: florence 1459-1524

Ces noms ne te disaient rien. Tu tournas les pages pour arriver à la fin du livre. Le dernier nom inscrit était celui de Connor Davenport. Plus haut se trouvait celui de Achille Davenport. Ton regard vint soudain se poser sur le nom suivant celui d'Achilles. Ton cœur s'arrêta subitement de battre et tu lâchas le livre, qui tomba violement au sol. Ce nom…tu ne pouvais pas en croire tes yeux, tu ne voulais pas!

Prise d'un vertige de panique, te t'empressas de retrouver ta chambre, et dans ton élan, tu oublias de remettre le livre à sa place. Tu abandonnas ta bougie sur la table. Ta découverte te laissas si confuse.

Toutes ces années à croire que ces illusions étaient réelles. Tu te sentais submergée par un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Tu en voulais à tes parents de ne pas t'avoir parlé de tout ceci. Si seulement ils ne t'avaient pas laissé de le secret, peut être aurais-tu pu empêcher cette mise à mort. Rien de tout ça ne se serait produit, et tu serais surement avec eux à l'heure actuelle. Il était trop tard désormais pour changer le passer. Trouverais tu seulement la force pour modifier le présent?

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et tu continuas à cogiter sur ta troublante découverte. Tu fus violement éjectée de tes pensée par le grincement de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit petit à petit.


	6. Connor II

**CHAPITRE VI**

_**Connor II**_

Connor dormait paisiblement. Il rêvait souvent du passé. Des souvenirs de sa vie antérieure, sa vie au sein des kanien'kehà:ka. Cette nuit là, il fut transporté 10 ans en arrière.

Connor allait souvent chasser avec son ami, Kanen'to:kon. celui-ci n'était pas très doué à la chasse, mais Connor faisait de son mieux pour lui enseigner son savoir. Au fil du temps, kanen'to:kon commençait à savoir manier l'arc, mais pas avec la même habilité que Connor.

« Ratonhnhaké:ton, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, nous devrions nous séparer. » dit kanen'to:kon.

« Tu as raison, je vais par là, trouver de gros gibier. Toi tu iras de l'autre coté, près de la rivière, le gibier y est plus petit et plus facile à attraper. » répondit Connor.

Ratonhnhaké:ton était le nom indien de Connor. Achille lui donna le nom de Connor pour qu'il ait une couverture. De plus il lui était absolument impossible de prononcer son nom mohawk.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent chacun une direction opposée. Connor posa quelques pièges durant son chemin. Il grimpa sur un arbre, se déplaçant de branche en branche avec une grande agilité. il se déplaçait souvent de cette manière. Cela lui permettait de bondir sur ses proies ou simplement pour faire preuve d'une discrétion totale. Il pouvait également récupérer des plumes dans les nids. Il en prit quelques unes çà et là et continua sa progression en toute discrétion dans les arbres, scrutant les bois à la recherche d'un gibier potentiel. Il aperçut au loin un élan, se rapprocha et vint se positionner sur une grosse branche, suffisamment robuste pour supporter son poids. Il dégaina son tomahawk et bondit sur l'animal pour le tuer. Il trancha violement la gorge de celui-ci. Connor commença à dépecer l'animal mais fut subitement interrompu par un hurlement.

Alarmé par ces cris, il se leva, et dans un vif élan, monta à nouveau sur l'arbre. Il ne voyait rien, soudain les cries reprirent de plus belle. C'était celui d'une enfant. Connor accouru dans sa direction. Une fillette était poursuivit par une ours noir. Le jeune homme prépara son arc, visa et tira un trio de flèches sur la bête qui tomba à terre. La jeune fille reprenais son souffle et cherchait désespérément son sauveur, scrutant les alentours. Connor sauta alors de l'arbre et se présenta devant elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit; que Connor lui susurra doucement « de rien. »

Il aurait bien voulu rester avec elle, mais il se rappela qu'il avait abandonné sa prise en plein milieu de la forêt. Il parti donc aussi vite qu'il était venu, en direction de sa prise. Trop tard, des loups en avaient déjà fait leur festin. Une chance que Connor ait pris soin de poser des pièges, plus haut sur son chemin.

Il récupéra ses prises et les emporta avec lui jusqu'au village ou il retrouva kanen'to:kon.

Connor fut violement extirpé des ses songes, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit provenant du sous sol. Il se précipita en bas pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Rien, le rez-de-chaussée était vide. Il s'aperçu soudain que la cave était ouverte, et qu'une faible lumière en remontait. Il descendit alors dans la cave, et trouva un bougie posée sur la table. Tout semblait en ordre, rien n'avait bougé. Il s'apprêtait à remonter, lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il marchait sur le livre des assassins. Il se pencha alors pour le ramasser. Lorsqu'il l'eut retourné il vit que celui-ci était ouvert à la dernière page écrite, là où était inscrit son nom, celui d'Achille et celui de ton père.

Achille lui avait raconté le jour même l'histoire de cet homme. Achille et lui avaient été amis, et assassins. Le vieillard avait été sont mentor. Lorsque que la confrérie fut dissoute par les templiers, il y à 10 ans, Achille et lui faisaient partie des derniers survivants, ils prirent chacun des horizons différentes et ne se revirent plus jamais.

Connor se doutait que tu étais venue ici. C'était certainement toi qui avais ouvert le livre et qui, choquée par ta découverte, le laissas tomber.

Connor remis le livre en place, et retourna à l'étage. Inquiet il se dirigea vers ta chambre, il entrouvrit délicatement la porte. Connor t'effraya mais tu fus vite rassurée en voyant que ce n'était que lui.

« tout va bien? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix douce

« bien sur… Pourquoi cela n'irait il pas? » répondis tu, le regard fugueur

« j'ai entendu un bruit, alors… je me suis inquiété… c'est tout. Désolé de t'avoir dérangée »

Il était sur le point de s'en aller, mais tu le retins avec une question surprenante

« tu n'es pas un chasseur n'est-ce pas? »

Connor se retourna. Ne trouvant pas quoi répondre à ta question, te demanda simplement:

« pourquoi me demandes-tu cela? »

« tu es un assassin… et mon père aussi pas vrai? » continuas-tu

Il se doutait que tu allais lui poser cette question. Était il prudent de tout t'avouer? Mais avait il vraiment le choix, tu en savais déjà tant, et d'une manière ou d'une autre tu en apprendrais d'avantage.

« tu as donc tout découvert.… oui je suis un assassin. Pour ce qui est de ton père, je ne l'ai jamais connu, mais oui , il faisait partie de la confrérie aux cotés d'Achille. » avoua t il, mal à l'aise.

Tu tournas ton regard vers la fenêtre et demandas à Connor:

« c'est quoi au juste… un assassin? »

Connor hésita, il savait que ce serait long à raconter, mais voyant ton regard égaré, il prit une chaise, s'installa à tes cotés et commença à te raconter l'histoire des assassins. Tu l'écoutais avec beaucoup d'attention. Il te parla d'Altaïr, d'Ezio et des assassins colons. Il te parla également de leurs ennemis de toujours, les templiers. Les templiers se battaient pour l'ordre, l'équilibre, le pouvoir. Les assassins eux, se battaient pour la paix, et la liberté. Cette lutte acharnait remonterait officiellement au Moyen Age, mais officieusement celle-ci avait commencé bien avant. Il t'expliqua aussi que les portraits que tu avais vu dans la cave étaient ceux des templiers que Connor devait supprimer. Au court de son récit, tu réalisait petit à petit à quelle point cette histoire était de grande ampleur, et qu'elle te dépassais totalement. Il n'était plus uniquement question de tes parents, mais d'un combat millénaire.

L'histoire de Connor dura jusqu'à l'aube. Elle t'avait profondément passionné cependant une question te torturerait l'esprit. Si ton père était un assassin, cela faisait il forcément des templiers les responsables de sa mort?

« Connor… Cet homme, Haytham, c'est un templier? » demandas-tu

Un mal aise incompréhensible se fit sentir chez Connor à l'annonce de ta question. Il répondit « oui » sèchement, après tout cette question trouvait sa réponse dans son récit!

« il y à quelques semaine, je l'ai vu, discuter avec mon père… serait il possible qu'il soit derrière l'arrestation de mes parents? »

« je ne sais pas. Il est fort probable que les templier y soient fortement impliqué » répondit il.

Connor passa ce passage sous silence, mais en réalité Haytham n'était pas un simple templier pour lui. Il le tenait pour principal responsable de la mort de sa mère. Quelques années plutôt, plusieurs hommes ont mit le feu à son village, la faisant prisonnière des flammes. Connor arriva hélas trop tard et ne pu la sauver. C'était un certain Charles Lee qui aurait mit le feu, et cela sous les ordres d'Haytham. Il t'apparaissait si calme, pourtant au fond de lui brulait une haine incommensurable. Durant les 4 dernière années, ses pas n'était guidé que par une chose: Retrouver Charles Lee et le tuer.

Tu décidas de ne pas l'ennuyer avec d'avantage de questions sur le sujet.

Le soleil était presque levé, il ne vous était plus possible de vous rendormir. Tu descendis avec lui à la cuisine.

« Connor, ne prend pas mal ce que je vais te dire mais… Ton nom n'est pas vraiment habituel pour un mohawk » dis tu en souriant.

« ce n'est pas mon vrai nom. Achille décida de m'appeler Connor pour avoir une « couverture ». En réalité je me nomme Ratonhnhaké:ton » répondit il, en te rendant ton sourire.

« radnéha…ok…Connor c'est bien aussi! »

Connor se mit à rire et tu en fis de même.


	7. Ce n'est pas un jeu!

**CHAPITRE VII**

_**Ce n**__**'**__**est pas un jeu!**_

Ton arrivée au manoir remontait déjà à six mois. Tu commençais à y prendre enfin tes repaires et à t'habituer à la vie au domaine. Ces derniers temps plusieurs personnes s'y installèrent, enrichissant ainsi le quotidien du domaine. Il y eut d'abord Godfrey et Terry, qui ouvrirent une scierie, suivi de Lance, un menuisier de Talent. Warren, accompagné de sa femme prudence, y installèrent une ferme. Tu rendais souvent visite à prudence pour lui acheter de délicieux fruits et légumes. La dernière arrivée était Myriam, une jeune femme à l'allure garçonne, c'était une excellente chasseuse. celle-ci fut sauvée par Connor alors que des braconniers l'attaquaient, Achille soigna ses blessures et elle décida de s'installer au domaine.

Connor, était devenu très proche de toi, il t'emmenait souvent avec lui en forêt . Malheureusement il s'absentait souvent, et refusait toujours très catégoriquement de t'emmener avec lui. Depuis la disparition de tes parents, lui et Achille étaient devenu ce que tu avais de plus cher au monde, et tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de te sentir incomplète lorsqu'il s'absentait.

Aujourd'hui tu décidas de préparer une petite surprise pour Connor, tu te rendis à la ferme de prudence pour y acheter de belles pommes vertes, ses préférés!

Prudence était toujours adorable, elle avait un coté très maternelle que tu adorais.

« bonjour Prudence! »

« Ah! y/n, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? »

« très bien, je te remercie. Et toi? Tout se passe bien? »

« oh, avec les beaux jours qui s'en r'viennent, ça ne peut qu'aller bien! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'fallait aujourd'hui? » Dit elle avec un grand sourire enjoué.

« pas grand-chose, il me fallait juste quelques pommes vertes. » répondis tu.

Tu te mis à rougir en pensant au visage souriant de Connor lorsqu'il verra ta petite surprise. Prudence remarqua de suite tes joues roses.

« j'en connait un qui va être content » dit elle, en plaçant les pommes dans ton panier

Tu tendis l'argent à prudence et celle-ci te fit un énorme clin d'œil exagéré. Tu ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait te dire. Tu la saluas chaleureusement et t'en allas, retournant au manoir.

De retour chez toi, tu pris tes pommes et décidas d'en faire une bonne tarte. tu te donnais beaucoup de mal pour que ta tarte soit réussie. Une heure plus tard, la tarte était enfin prête, tu la sortie du four et la déposa sur le plan de travail. Elle était parfaite, tu avais hâte de la faire gouter à Achille et Connor.

Tu t'apprêtais à l'apporter aux deux hommes, quand soudain, quelqu'un pénétra avec fracas dans le manoir en appelant désespérément Ratonhnhaké:ton.

Tu te cachas derrière le cadre de la porte pour assister à la scène. Tu vis un grand homme aux cheveux noir, il avait deux grandes tresses, et de belles plumes dans les cheveux. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un ami mohawk de Connor. Ce dernier se présenta à lui.

« kanen'to:kon, que fais tu ici? » demanda Connor, visiblement surpris par cette visite. « il est arrivé quelque chose? » continua-t-il.

« William Johnson est revenu, avec la somme nécessaire pour acheter nos terres. Il parle aux anciens en ce moment. Johnson triomphera surement si tu n'interviens pas » dit l'homme totalement désespéré

« comment a-t-il fait, on a détruit le thé! » répondit Connor abasourdi par la nouvelle.

Achille se faufila derrière Connor

« sache que les templiers parviennent toujours à leurs fins! Tu aurais mieux fait d'écouter mes conseils » fit remarquer l'homme.

Connor s'en mordait les lèvres, il s'en voulait tellement. L'indien reprit

« mon frère, tu dois empêcher ça! »

« bien sure. » répondit Connor et d'un pas déterminé, il sorti du manoir et suivi son ami.

Lorsque les deux hommes eurent disparu, tu sortis de ta cachette et demandas innocemment à Achille ce que Connor était allé faire. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le vieillard répondit d'un air détaché:

« il est parti réparer ses erreurs. »

« mais quelle erreurs? » demandas-tu avec insistance

« cesses de te mêler de choses qui ne te regardent pas! Les affaires de Connor ne doivent en aucun cas être les tiennes! » répondit le vieil homme, agacé par tes manières qu'il jugeait grossières

Vexée de toujours être mise à l'écart, tu haussas le ton, et répondis:

« j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être laissé en marge! Mon père était un assassin, alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le devenir moi aussi? Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais le droit de savoir! »

Achille n'avait vraiment pas apprécié ton comportement, il fronça les sourcils et tu vis dans son regard un sentiment que tu n'y avais jamais vu auparavant: de la colère.

« Sache une chose petite, le fait que ton père ai été un assassin, ne suffiras jamais à faire de toi une assassin! » répondit il, furieux, agitant sa canne sous tes yeux.

« on ne devient pas assassin par choix, et encore moins pour satisfaire un caprice de jeune fille! » ajouta-t-il

Blessée par ses propos, tu t'enfermas dans ta chambre pour le restant de la journée. Toi aussi tu voulais pouvoir venger les tiens! Ce n'était pas juste.

La nuit tomba promptement sur le domaine et Connor venait de rentrer. Il Alla annoncer la mort de Johnson à Achille. Il constata que ce dernier était préoccupé par quelque chose.

« tu ne sembles pas satisfait par cette nouvelle… quelque chose s'est produit durant mon absence? » demanda Connor.

« y/n en sait bien trop. Elle n'aurait jamais du découvrir l'existence des assassins » répondit le vieil homme, contemplant le vide.

« c'est pourtant ce que son père voulait, non? Il lui a bien dit de suivre le symbole des assassins » rétorqua Connor.

« Son père a toujours tout fait pour la protéger! Il n'a eu de cesse de la tenir à l'écart de ces histoires. Je ne veux pas être celui qui salira sa mémoire. » continua Achille, en haussant le ton et fronçant les sourcils

« dans ce cas…c'est moi qui l'entrainerais, je lui apprendrais à devenir un assassin. »

« toi? Tu n'es même pas capable de te débrouiller seul! »

Connor n'écouta pas le vieillard, il parti dans la cuisine boire un verre d'eau fraiche. Il vit la belle tarte posée sur la table. Un sourire illumina son beau visage, il en mangea un morceau, et alla te retrouver dans ta chambre.

Il toqua doucement à ta porte mais tu ne répondais pas. Il insista et toqua plus fort cette fois, mais toujours aucunes réponses. Il resta un moment devant la porte. Tu décidas de te lever et marchas jusqu'à la porte, tu l'ouvris violement et demandas à Connor ce qu'il voulait. Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer ta moue boudeuse.

« merci, pour la tarte. » dit il en te souriant.

« autre chose ? » répondis tu sèchement

Connor força le passage et pénétra dans ta chambre sans ton autorisation, il s'installa sur le lit, faisant rebondir son derrière sur celui-ci. Il jeta un regard dans ta direction et s'aperçut que tu n'étais d'humeur à rire.

« Tu me fais du boudin? Franchement je préfère quand tu me fais des tartes! » annonça-t-il d'un ton moqueur

« ne te moques pas de moi! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe! Je t'ai entendu parler avec Achille. » lanças-tu, agacée par son manque de sérieux et sa manie de te traiter comme une enfant.

« tu as les oreilles qui trainent beaucoup toi! » il se mit à rire et reprit « ceci dit c'est un bon point pour une futur assassin il me semble »

Tu levas tes yeux du sol et le regardas, intriguée par ses paroles. Tu attendais la suite.

« je voulais te protéger tu sais, je ne pensais pas te faire du mal. Mais je comprend trop bien ton envie de vengeance et de reconnaissance. C'est pourquoi, dès demain nous commencerons ton entrainement »

Ton visage s'illumina subitement et retrouva sa joie enfantine qui te caractérisait tant. Tu te jetas sur Connor pour le remercier. Mais il se retira immédiatement de ton étreinte.

« Je dois cependant te mettre en garde, devenir un assassin n'est pas un jeu! Ce ne sera ni amusant, ni facile et ne compte pas sur moi pour être compatissant lorsque tu auras mal. » dit il avec un regard très sévère.

Mais cette mise en garde ne suffisait pas à altérer ta joie et ton enthousiasme. Tu avais envie de courir dans tous les sens, de sauter de joie. Tu bouillonnais d'impatience face à ce qui t'attendait. Cette nuit allait être agitée, tu savais qu'il te serait difficile de trouver le sommeil.

Le matin était enfin arrivé, tu te réveillas en sursaut, lorsque tu vis les premiers rayons du soleil traverser tes paupières. En regardant par la fenêtre, tu t'aperçus que Connor était déjà dehors, il t'attendait surement. Il remarqua que tu le regardais par la fenêtre et te fit de grands signes pour te faire descendre. Tu t'habillas rapidement, enfilas un pantalon et des bottes afin d'être à l'aise et libre de tes mouvements. Tu te rendis en courant à l'extérieur pour retrouver Connor. Il semblait de bonne humeur et était souriant. Il prit à peine le temps de te saluer et commença immédiatement à t'annoncer le programme de ton premier entrainement.

« Il va falloir commencer avec les bases, je vais donc avant tout t'appendre à te battre à mains nues. » annonça-t-il

Tu le regardas perplexe, tu ne t'étais jamais battu de ta vie. Tu évitais toujours les situations dangereuses.

« je veux que tu me frappes aussi fort que tu le peux. » continua-t-il.

« te frapper? Mais comment, avec mes mains ou mes pieds? » demandas-tu

« comme tu veux! Allez, frappe » répondit il du ton pressent

Tu hésitas un instant, puis, tu pris une grande inspiration, fermas les yeux et en donnant une forte impulsion dans ta jambe, le frappas sans viser. Tu entendis Connor tomber à terre. Tu ouvris un œil et le vit le pauvre homme recroquevillé sur lui-même dans l'herbe.

« Est-ce…Est-ce que ça va? » t'inquiétas-tu

L'homme semblait se maitriser, il se retenait visiblement de crier. Après quelques secondes il ne pu plus se contenir d'avantage.

« OUHAIIIIEEEEE! Mes…Mes…BIJOUX! » s'exclama-t-il

« je…je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas. » t'excusas-tu, vraiment mal à l'aise

Connor tenta de se relever et te dit:

« c'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser…Mais auprès de ma descendance qui ne verra jamais le jour oui! »

Il avait mal, mais pourtant il ne semblait pas t'en vouloir. Tu plaisantas et rétorquas alors:

« tu devrais être content qu'une fille ait enfin daigné te toucher les parties! »

Connor ne saisit pas ta blague, il se leva et t'annonça, non sans gène que l'entrainement devait s'achever sur cette note quelque peu… Douloureuse. Tu te tournas vers le manoir et aperçus Achille. Il avait observé la scène. Que pouvait il bien penser à cet instant?

Connor marcha en direction du manoir, toujours plié en deux, tenant fermement ses « Bijoux » dans ses mains . Ce premier entrainement fut un véritable fiasco, mais Connor ne désespéra pas et durant plusieurs mois il t'entraina durement.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE VIII: **

_**une fête, un baiser et une ENORME surprise**_

Les mois défilèrent, et tu poursuivais ton entrainement avec une détermination à toutes épreuves. Il commençait à porter ses fruits…enfin au moins tu savais à peu près te battre et surtout l'incident du début ne se reproduisit plus. Connor t'avait apprit à te battre mais surtout à te défendre. Il commençait à t'initier à la maitrise de l'épée.

« c'est tout ce que tu as en réserve? Allez tu peux faire mieux! » te taquina Connor en esquivant ton attaque.

Tu relevas un sourcils et fonça sur lui, brandissant ton épée. Connor n'eut pas le moindre mal à bloquer ton attaque et avec son arme, repoussa ton épée et te fit reculer. Il passa à l'offensive, et tenta de te frapper sur le flanc. Tu glissas au sol et fis un roulade afin d'esquiver le coup. Tu te relevas et passas dans son dos pour t'agripper à son cou

« et là je te tranche sauvagement la gorge n'est-ce pas! » dis tu fièrement, accrochée sur son dos, comme un petit singe.

« c'était pas mal, tu as gagné en agilité… tu es mauvaise en attaque mais tu sais éviter les coups » répondit il.

« chouette! Je serais bientôt capable d'affronter des templiers alors? » demandas-tu avec enthousiasme

« je n'irais pas jusque là mais…dis tu veux bien descendre de mon dos? » rétorqua-t-il

Voyant que tu étais bien décidée à ne pas le lâcher il te secoua dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que tu lâches enfin prise. Tu te couchas sur l'herbe et Connor s'assit à coté de toi. Une brise légère vint se poser sur ton visage, caressant tes joues et balayant tes longs cheveux. Le cadre était baignait de sérénité, le bruissement de l'eau venait bercer les arbres, et les feuilles dansaient au rythme du vent. Quelques rayons de soleil traversaient les branches, et se posaient sur le sol. C'était comme caresser la liberté et l'insouciance.

Tu relevas ton buste et interrogeas Connor:

« dis moi, ça t'as fait quoi…lorsque tu as tué pour la première fois? Tu t'es senti soulagé? »

Connor prit un instant de réflexion avant de répondre.

« non… j'ai cru que j'y verrais plus clair en tuant William Johnson. En réalité je me suis sentis très mal » dit il la gorge nouée

« Mais, pourquoi? Tu as pourtant aidé ton peuple! » t'exclamas-tu

« ça ne ramènera jamais ma mère à la vie. » murmura-t-il en arrachant l'herbe au tour de ses pieds.

Tu baissas les yeux. Tes parents ne reviendrons pas non plus. Voyant que tu semblais triste, il te pinça le bras et se leva. Tu levas les yeux vers lui et vis qu'il te tendait sa main.

« on a un entrainement à reprendre il me semble! » dit il en te souriant.

Tu lui rendis son sourire, et saisis sa main pour te laisser hisser.

Connor et toi ramassèrent vos épées et commencèrent à combattre. Vos lames s'entrechoquaient et se séparaient au rythmes des attaques et contres attaques. On pouvait entendre le tintement des lames émoussées jouer leur musique. Lors de vos combats tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son regard était différent. Il avait quelque chose de sauvage en lui, qui se ressentait dans ses yeux mais aussi à sa façon de combattre. Il n'était plus le Connor doux et souriant, il était Connor l'assassin.

Après des heures d'entrainement, Connor et toi retournèrent au manoir. Il fallait que tu prennes un bain pour te rafraichir, tu ne sentais pas vraiment les fleurs… Connor non plus d'ailleurs!

Tu remplis la cuve en métal d'eau. Tu te déshabillas et rentras dans la baignoire. L'eau était froide mais il avait fait si chaud aujourd'hui que cela était plaisant et grandement rafraichissant. Tu barbotas un moment dans la baignoire avant d'en sortir. Tu te séchas et en sortant de la salle d'eau, tu croisas Connor. Il te demanda d'enfiler ta plus jolie robe et de le rejoindre à l'entrée du manoir un fois prête, cette requête était surprenante! Tu te demandais bien ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Tu n'avais pas beaucoup de choix avec ta maigre garde robe. Tu choisis une robe simple, de ta couleur favorite. Le décolleté était très large. Les manches s'arrêtaient aux coudes et se terminait en une belle dentelle qui tombait délicatement sur tes avants bras. C'était ta préférée, Connor te l'avait rapportée lors de son dernier voyage à Boston.

Après t'être joliment apprêtée, tu te précipitas dehors pour rejoindre Connor. Tu n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait te réserver. Tu eus beau lui demander où il t'emmenait, aucune information ne filtra de sa bouche. Arrivé devant l'auberge de Corinne et Oliver, Connor se mit à sourire et t'invita à entrer la première.

« tu m'as demandé d'enfiler ma plus belle robe pour les ivrognes du coin?! J'espère que c'est une blague! » dis tu, perplexe

« Ne sois donc pas si rabat-joie! Allez entre! » répondit il, en te poussant vers la porte.

Tu ouvris la porte et, à ta grande surprise, tu découvris tous les habitants du domaine, pas un n'était absent. À ton entrée tous se mirent à crier joyeux anniversaire en agitant une belle banderole à ton nom. Tu en avais les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne te doutais pas un instant que quelqu'un allait y penser, et à vrai dire, tu n'y avais toi-même pas vraiment pensé. Oliver et Corine avaient réservé leur auberge pour la soirée, Ellen avait cousu les banderoles à ton nom et enfin prudence avait préparer un magnifique gâteau pour la fête. Tu avais envie de pleurer, pas de tristesse cette fois, mais de joie. Tu était si heureuse de voir que tout ce petit monde s'entraidait pour t'offrir un joyeux anniversaire. C'était comme ça au domaine, tout le monde se soutenait les uns les autres. Tu n'étais pas seule, et ce constat t'emplissait de bonheur. Tu remercias toutes les personnes présentes et ne pu t'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes. Prudence vint te prendre dans ses bras pour faire cesser tes larmes.

« bah alors ma p'tite, faut pas t'mettre dans cet état! Tu fête tes 18 ans et nous voulons tous ici te voir heureuse ce soir! » dit elle, en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ta joue

« vous n'avez pas idée de ce que cela représente pour moi, je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur. » balbutias-tu entre plusieurs sanglots

« allons ne nous remercie pas! Remercie plutôt Connor , c'est lui qui a tout organisé! » fit remarquer Oliver.

Connor vint se placer derrière toi et posa ses mains sur tes épaules, il t 'épargna la peine de le remercier et murmura à ton oreille un simple « de rien » comme il avait si souvent l'habitude de faire.

C'était une magnifique fête, tout le monde semblait s'amuser et les éclats de rires abondaient dans la petite auberge. Même Achille, d'ordinaire solitaire, s'était joint à la réception. Il était resté discret, comme toujours mais il finit tout de même par venir vers toi.

« t'es parents seraient fière de toi. Je m'en veux d'avoir été si dur. Profites de ta fête, tu l'as amplement mérité. » dit il, en te souriant.

Tes parents, ils te manquaient tant, et ce soir plus que les tous les autres soirs. Tu aurais souhaité qu'il puisse voir comme tu avais grandi, et gagné en assurance. Tu savais qu'il était tant de laisser le passer s'en aller, pour permettre à un future meilleur de naître.

Tu lui rendis son sourire et le serras dans tes bras.

« bon ça suffit hein! N'abuse pas de ma gentillesse » se plaignît il.

Achille était vraiment un vieux râleur aigri… Mais c'était quelqu'un de bien, avec un très bon fond et tu tenais beaucoup à lui.

Myriam t'arracha soudain d'Achille et te tira jusqu'au bar.

« bon finit de plaisanter y/n! il est grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ma grande! Tu tiens l'alcool? » demanda-t-elle en te tendant une bière.

« euh…je crois » répondis tu.

En fait tu n'en savait absolument rien! Tu n'avais jamais bu d'alcool de ta vie. Mais après tout, tu venais d'avoir 18 ans. C'était le moment de tenter de nouvelles expériences. Tu empoignas ta bière et trinquas avec tout le monde.

« Cul sec! » cria Myriam

Les hommes se mirent à boire leur bière d'une traite, accompagné de Myriam. Tu en fit bêtement de même. C'était une mauvaise idée! Connor t'observa, amusé, il comprit vite que c'était la première fois que tu buvais. Ce soir là tu te libéras de toutes les souffrances qui t'accablaient depuis ton arrivé au domaine, laissant place à une fille extravertie.

Oliver appela Connor et lui demanda de boire un verre ou deux avec les autres.

« non merci… je sens qu'elle va me donner du fil à retordre ce soir. Je préfère avoir les idées au clair » répondit il en riant, heureux de voir que tout le monde s'amusait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après plusieurs verres, tu commenças à tituber. Connor te prit par le bras et te fit signe qu'il était tant de rentrer. Tu n'étais pas vraiment en mesure de protester. Tu saluas tout le monde et les remercias une dernière fois. Avant de franchir le seuil de l'auberge Myriam te lança une dernière phrase:

« il faut vraiment qu'on se refasse ça! »

Avant que tu ne puisses dire quoi que ce soit Connor répondit:

« je pense que dans un premier temps il faudra la laisser décuver pendant 1 mois…si ce n'est plus! »

Une fois dehors, tu marchais totalement de travers, allant de droite à gauche et d'avant en arrière. Impossible de faire coopérer ton corps et ton cerveau.

« Connor, z'ai aucune envie de rentrer! » baragouinas-tu tant bien que mal.

Connor souffla et répondit:

« mais où veux tu que je t'emmène! »

Tu réfléchis un instant.

« z'en zais rien! C'est toi l'homme! Soit galant et emmène moi dans un bel endroit! » dis tu , entre deux hoquets, en agitant mollement ton doigt sous ses yeux

« tu tiens à peine debout, c'est pas le moment de se promener » rétorqua Connor

Mais bien sur que si que tu tenais debout…enfin c'était du moins ce qu'il te semblait. Tu te dandinas fièrement devant lui pour lui prouver qu'il avait tord. Tu pensais faire preuve de prestance, en réalité tu ressemblais d'avantage à un faon apprenant à marcher. Dans ton parcours, Tu trébuchas malencontreusement sur un caillou et emportas Connor dans ta chute. Tu atterris sur ce dernier et ta bouche se posa accidentellement sur la sienne. Durant un très court lapse de temps, tu restas ainsi sur lui et ressentis un sensation étrangement agréable, que tu n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Lorsque tu réalisas ce qui c'était produit, tu te retiras vite de lui. Tes joues étaient devenues brulantes. Connor fut le premier à parler:

« c'était… un accident pas vrai? » dit il, ne sachant plus ou se mettre. Il n'avait probablement jamais eu de contact rapproché avec une fille.

« oui…en revanche ça ca ne l'est pas! » dis tu et te jetant à nouveau sur Connor pour lui embrasser le bout du nez.

Tu ne pouvais pas le voir mais à cet instant Connor se mit à rougir. Il t'aida à te relever et te porta jusqu'au manoir. Tu étais à moitié endormi dans ses bras. Il te déposa délicatement dans ton lit, exactement comme la nuit ou il t'avait trouvé dans l'écurie. Il te croyait endormis quand soudain tu tiras ses vêtements pour le retenir.

« me laisse pas dormir seule » dis tu

Connor n'en pouvait plus. Il avait beau t'adorer, il avait vraiment envie de te jeter contre un mur pour enfin te faire taire!

« tu n'y songes pas sérieusement…rassures moi. » répondit il totalement embarrassé.

Voyant que tu ne lâchais toujours pas sa tunique il déclara forfait. Il retira sa tunique et vint se poser sur le lit. Il n'avait jamais dormi avec une fille et c'tait situation le mit très mal à l'aise

Tu étais finalement devenue calme, Connor pouvait enfin souffler.

« Connor? »

« mpff, quoi encore? » dit il totalement exaspéré et à moitié endormi

« …j'ai faim » répondis tu.

Ce soir, Connor avait découvert une chose à ton sujet. Tu n'avais pas l'alcool triste ou mauvais.

Tu avais l'alcool chiant!

« Ma tête! » pensas tu le lendemain. Tu étais dans ton lit, encore inconsciente. Tu sentis quelque chose bouger derrière toi, et sondas tes arrières avec ta main, qui vint se heurter à quelque chose de remarquablement dur. Mais tu ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Tu remontas ta main continuas à tâter cette chose inconnue. Tu repris petit à petit conscience, tu compris et fis un bond au plafond, en constatant ce que tu venais de toucher! Tu étais surprise de découvrir Connor à coté de toi d'une part, et aussi… Waouh! C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un ENORME surprise!

« eh bah…si je m'attendais à… à ça!…une virilité bien affirmé! » pensas-tu.

Impossible de rester couché plus longtemps à coté de…ça! Tu allas te débarbouiller rapidement et descendis dans la cuisine, prendre un petit déjeuné comme si rien ne c'était passé. Mais que faisait il dans ton lit? Tu cherchais désespérément à te souvenir de la nuit passée, mais pas moyen d'y parvenir. Tu imaginais les pires scénarios.

Quelqu'un descendait les escaliers. Tu tentas de paraitre le plus décontractée possible.

« ah, tu es là! Tu es descendus tôt. » dit Connor en entrant dans la cuisine.

« euh…tu n'as pas mit beaucoup plus de temps à…à descendre… » répliquas-tu en fixant Connor sous la ceinture.

« alors j'ai le droit à quoi au petit déjeuné? Après tous les caprices que j'ai dû satisfaire cette nuit, tu me dois bien ça! » répondit il avec un sourire en coin

« mes…mes caprices? » demandas-tu

Bon sang! Qu'avais tu fait? Tu craignais le pire.

« Dis moi Connor…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir? » insistas-tu une seconde fois, affolée à l'idée d'avoir pu faire quelque chose de regrettable.

« ce qu'il s'est passé? Eh bien il s'est passé que tu as beaucoup trop bu pour ton gabarie, que tu m'as fait tourner en rond dans le domaine avant de te laisser enfin ramener au manoir. Une fois dans ton lit tu m'as supplié de dormir avec toi! Probablement à cause des monstres sous le lit. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé! » dit il en riant.

Tu laissas échapper un soupir de soulagement, « ce n'était que ça! » pensas-tu.

Cependant Connor se garda bien de mentionner votre petit contact rapproché de la nuit dernière. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un accident…quand à toi, tu gardas la vision de sa…''joie matinale'' secrète.


	9. Une première cible: Partie 1

Juin 1775, une année de plus s'était révolue. Les tensions entre loyalistes et insurgés s'amplifièrent, donnant naissance à une guerre. Le sang coula pour la première fois à Lexington, il s'en suivit la bataille de Concorde. Les nouvelles de guerres étaient bonnes pour les patriotes, mais la tendance risquait à tout moment de s'inverser. Rien n'était certain.

Quelques mois plus tôt, l'aide de Connor fut sollicité par un certain Paul Revere. Il accepta sa requête à condition que celui-ci le conduise à John Pitcairn. Un templier officiant au sain de l'armée Britannique, qui avait pour projet d'éliminer Sam Adams et John Hancock. Ils étaient les leaders des patriotes et les alliés de Connor. Depuis son départ en avril, Connor ne donna aucun signe de vie. Tu commençais à t'inquiéter, jamais il ne s'était absenté aussi longtemps.

Dans la soirée du 16 juin, un homme frappa à la porte de manoir, tu t'empressas d'ouvrir. Il portait une lettre en provenance de Philadelphie, celle-ci était à l'attention d'Achille Davenport. Tu la saisis, en remerciant le messager et le congédias poliment. Tu t'apprêtais à la remettre à Achille, mais en examinant l'enveloppe, tu t'aperçus que la lettre était de Connor. Malgré que celle-ci ne t'était pas destinée, tu brulais bien trop d'envie de savoir comment avançait sa mission, comment il se portait et simplement avoir une part de lui pour combler le vide laissé depuis 3 mois. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, tu décidas de la lire. Tu décollas délicatement le pli de l'enveloppe pour découvrir sa lettre. Tu la déplias fébrilement, craignant d'y apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

_J'aurais du vous écrire cette lettre plus tôt. Elle sera brève hélas, je chevauche actuellement en direction de Bunker Hill. D'après les dires de Samuel Adams, je pourrais y trouver l'aide du général Putnam. Il m'indiquera surement comment trouver Pitcairn, et je pourrais enfin le supprimer._

_Connor_

« c'est très mal polis de lire une lettre qui ne t'est pas destinée tu sais. » dit le vieil homme, qui s'était faufilé dans ton dos à ton insu. « Laisse moi la lire, veux tu » continua-t-il.

Tu eux un léger sursaut de surprise puis, réalisant que ce n'était qu'Achille, lui tendis la lettre. Tu étais gênée qu'il t'ait surprise entrain de lire son courrier, tes joues se mirent à rosir.

« Il était temps! » commenta-t-il en lisant.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'aider. » répondis tu, les rivés au sol.

« Et qu'aurais tu fait? Peux-tu un seul instant t'imaginer sur un champ de bataille? » Lança Achille quelque peu moqueur. « Crois moi, tu n'y aurais pas eu ta place! » ajouta-t-il

Tu aurais volontiers corrigé ses dires, mais tu étais forcée de reconnaitre qu'il avait raison! Une femme n'avait pas sa place en guerre. En fait une femme n'avait pas le droit de se battre pour son pays et les idéaux qu'elle croyait juste. Une femme devait simplement sourire bêtement sans jamais réfléchir, elle devait sagement hocher la tête et accepter toutes les décisions les plus stupides imposés par la seule voix reconnue comme juste, celle des hommes.

Tu avais beaucoup de respect pour les femmes comme Myriam, elle s'affirmait, avait du caractère et ne se gênait pas pour se mesurer aux hommes.

« Si rien n'est vrai et que tout est permis, dans ce cas, je peux me battre. » dis tu à Achille

« Je ne doute pas de ta capacité à te battre, ni de la légitimité de ton combat. Seulement tu dois comprendre qu'il ne te serra facile de faire entendre ta voix parmi celles des hommes. » Répondis l'homme en te souriant.

Il est vrai que les femmes assassins avaient été rares dans l'histoire de la confrérie. Tu avais hâte que Connor rentre enfin! Durant son absence tu avais continué de t'entrainer seule, et tu voulais vraiment lui montrer tes progrès. Tu te sentais prête à entrer dans l'arène et débuter ton combat.

Tard dans la nuit du 18, Connor rentra enfin. Tu l'avais attendue impatiemment depuis la lecture de sa lettre, deux jours plus tôt. Et le lendemain, lorsque tu ouvris les yeux, il était là, debout face à la fenêtre. Tu étais si heureuse de le voir ici, tu sortis discrètement de ton lit pour le surprendre en plaçant tes mains sur ses yeux. Tu pouvais sentir ses joues remonter, il souriait. Pourtant lorsqu'il se tourna pour te faire face, son visage était très sérieux, d'ailleurs il te semblait différent, son regard était devenu strict et semblait figé. La guerre avait du laissé ses marques.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Connor ? Tu es enfin rentré et cela ne semble pas te contenter. » Dis tu toute enjouée

« Je ne resterais pas…je dois retourner à Boston. » répondit il toujours si sérieux.

Pour toi c'était hors de question qu'il parte si vite et qu'il te laisse à nouveau seule.

« Mais tu viens à peine d… »

Connor t'interrompit avant même que tu n'eus pu finir ta phrase

« Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Je veux que tu tues quelqu'un » dit-il

Il est vrai que tu avais attendu ce moment impatiemment, mais c'était si soudain. Prise au dépourvu, tu te laissas envahir par le doute et la panique.

« Mais tu n'as même pas vu si j'ai fais des progrès en ton absence. » dis tu la gorge nouée.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais là pour te guider. Ce sera la dernière étape de ton entrainement. Si tu réussis, je t'aiderais à trouver ceux qui ont tué tes parents. » Répondit il.

Tu n'avais pas le choix, il t'était impossible d'abandonner maintenant. Tu avais fait preuve de tant de détermination jusqu'ici, et ce n'était pas le moment de flancher et de se laisser torturer par ta lâcheté.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, rassemble tes affaires et rejoins moi à l'écurie. Je t'expliquerais en chemin quelle sera ta mission. » Ajouta Connor

L'homme sortit de la chambre, te laissant toute remuée. Tu courais d'un bout à l'autre de ta chambre pour t'habiller et réunir tes affaires, mettant la pièce sens dessus-dessous. Une fois prête, tu descendis pour rejoindre Connor. Achille te stoppa un instant, et te tendit une petite lame.

« Ne prend pas ce présent pour un encouragement, je veux juste que tu reviennes en vie ! » dit il

Tu le remercias avec un immense sourire et t'empressas de retrouver Connor, qui était déjà sur son cheval, prêt à partir. Il avait déjà préparé le tien, il ne te restait plus qu'à le monter. Mais avant cela, tu pris soin de dissimuler le présent d'Achille dans ta botte. Elle te sera surement bien utile. Connor te lança un dernier regard

« Tu es prête? » demanda-t-il

Tu grimpas sur ton cheval et répondit, en ravalant tes doutes, par un simple « oui ».

Connor se mit à galoper et tu le suivis. C'était la première fois en deux ans que tu allais quitter le Domaine, cela faisait également une éternité que tu n'avais pas vu Boston. Tu te souviens y avoir été il y à quelques années avec tes parents. Tu te demandais comment avait évoluée la ville, elle devait probablement avoir bien changé depuis.

« Si tout va bien, nous arriverons en début d'après midi à Boston. Nous en avons pour trois ou quatre heures de route. » Lança Connor qui était devant toi.

Il se mit à ralentir afin d'arriver à ton niveau et commença à t'expliquer la nature de ta première mission.

« Lorsque j'ai tué Pitcairn, j'ai découvert une lettre, détaillant un projet d'assassina contre le général Washington. »

« Et tu souhaites que j'élimine la personne chargée de ce meurtre ! » t'exclamas-tu

« Pas exactement, à vrai dire ce n'est pas aussi simple. » corrigea-t-il

En réalité la lettre trouvé par Connor ne citait aucune personne chargée d'une telle mission. Elle avait été écrite par un général loyaliste du nom de David Harker. Il n'était pas directement affilé aux templiers néanmoins il avait tout intérêt à voir la chute de Washington et de son armée de tuniques bleues. Il devait donc révéler des informations à son sujet aux templiers, afin que ces derniers se chargent de lui. David Harker devait mourir et c'est à toi qu'incombait cette tache.

« En tuant Harker tu me permettras de gagner du temps pour empêcher le meurtre du général. Les templiers ont toujours une longueur d'avance, ils créent des liens avec des hommes puissants tandis que les assassins œuvrent en toute discrétion. » Ajouta-t-il

« Je comprends, et donc il se trouve à Boston? » demandas-tu

« Oui, enfin d'après Sam Adams il devrait être au fort de Southgate, au sud de la ville. »

Samuel Adams était un allié précieux pour Connor, il l'accompagna dans plusieurs de ses missions, il était aux cotés de Connor le soir de la Tea Party. Connor devait le rejoindre en ville afin de discuter de ta mission avec lui.

Après plusieurs heures de route, Boston apparaissait enfin face à toi, l'agitation de la ville t'avait manqué, tant de gens, de sons et d'odeurs qui s'entremêlaient et taquinaient tes sens, rendant sa traversé grisante.

Connor te mena jusqu'à une petite auberge, près des docks. Tu descendis de ton cheval et l'attacha à coté du bâtiment, avec celui de Connor. Il ouvrit la porte et t'invita à entrer. Les hommes se tournèrent tous à ton arrivé. Une femme dans un bar c'était très inhabituel, Connor passa son bras autour de ta taille afin de montrer que tu étais bien accompagnée. Tu pouvais sentir son torse musclé contre ton épaule, cette étreinte t'était douce et apaisante mais elle fut brève, Sam était assit au fond du bar et Connor te lâcha sitôt qu'il l'aperçut.

« Ah, Connor te voila! » s'exclama l'homme en tendant sa main en direction de Connor.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur toi et ajouta:

« Tu n'es pas venu seul à ce que je vois, Est-ce prudent? »

« Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, elle est avec nous. » répondit Connor.

Sam se présenta et t'invita à t'assoir, il commença à exposer ses plans à Connor, mais ce dernier le stoppa, surprenant son interlocuteur:

« Je veux que tu t'adresses à y/n, c'est elle que j'ai choisi pour cette tache. »

Samuel était quelques peu déconcerté, il ne s'attendait pas à cela, c'était assez inhabituel de Connor.

« Tu es sur qu'elle soit apte à cela? » demanda-t-il surpris par cette déclaration.

Connor le fixa dans le blanc des yeux, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il reprit alors ses explications en se tournant cette fois vers toi mais continua de jeter des coups d'œil à Connor de temps à autre.

Le plan était relativement simple, il fallait s'infiltrer cette nuit dans le fort, trouver David, découvrir ses arrangements avec les templiers et enfin, le tuer. En théorie cela paraissait facile, mais comment pénétrer le fort? Connor disait que le fort est facilement approchable, il était entouré de champ de maïs et vous n'auriez qu'à passer au travers. Pour l'infiltration il proposa de se débrouiller sur le moment, l'improvisation était son fort! De plus, il jugeait inutile d'échafauder un plan trop complexe.


	10. Une première cible: Partie 2

La nuit était tombée sur la ville et les rues pleines de vie avaient laissé place au calme. Quelques ivrognes venaient perturber le silence de la nuit. Les soldats, faisaient leurs rondes en silence, à la recherche d'éventuels trouble paix. Il était temps de rejoindre Connor. Ce dernier se préparait dans une des chambre de l'auberge, qu'il avait prit soin de réserver.

Lorsque tu entras dans la pièce, Connor était entrain de préparer ses armes. Lorsqu'il remarqua ta présence il te lança un pistolet que tu attrapas à la volée. Il te fit passer une ceinture pour ranger ta nouvelle arme et te donna aussi des gants de cuir et une armure en cuir à passer sur ta poitrine. Alors que tu sanglais ton ensemble, Connor passa sa main dans tes cheveux. Tu sentais ses doigts se poser délicatement dans ta nuque, alors qu'il tirait ta chevelure en arrière, créant un frisson dans tout ton corps.

« Que fais tu? » demandas-tu, surprise par cette soudaine promiscuité.

« Tu ne peux pas te battre avec les cheveux détachés. » te souffla-t-il au creux de ton oreille.

Il t'attacha les cheveux, créant une belle tresse qu'il termina par un petit ruban bleu, assorti avec sa tunique. Lorsqu'il l'eu achevé, il la passa délicatement par-dessus ton épaule et la lassa descendre le long de ta clavicule. Il te tourna face à lui et te dit:

« ca te vas bien » il te regarda un instant et ajouta « tu es prête? »

Pouvais-tu seulement dire non? Prête ou pas il fallait passer à l'action ce soir.

Connor te guida vers les abords de la ville, et comme expliqué plus tôt dans la journée, il te fit traverser un vaste champ de maïs qui menait tout droit à Southgate. Au bout du champ, le secteur était bien gardé, il semblait impossible de se rapprocher d'avantage du fort. Connor se mit à réfléchir à une façon d'y pénétrer sans risquer de donner l'alerte. Alors qu'un convoi militaire passait par là, Connor sorti brusquement de sa cachette et assassina en un seul coup, les deux soldats à l'arrière du convoi. Il te tira violement hors du champ pour te faire grimper dans le chariot. Un coup de maitre ! Personne ne vous avait vu.

Il n'avait pas menti, l'improvisation était bel et bien une chose qu'il maîtrisait à merveille. Tu n'aimais pas ne pas savoir comment allait se dérouler la suite de l'opération, comment allait se passer les choses une fois dans le fort. À ta grande surprise tu étais plutôt calme malgré cette insécurité qui planait sur toi et Connor. Une petite part de toi était excitée par une légère montée d'adrénaline, qui ne cessait de croitre à mesure que le chariot s'approchait du fort. À plusieurs reprises durant le trajet, Connor chuchota quelques mots pour calmer d'éventuelles angoisses. Mais lui ? Aucune lueur de peur ne venait ternir son regard, il semblait inébranlable et stoïque face au danger. Quelques gardent passaient à coté du convoi, faisant vaciller ton calme.

Après quelques minutes d'interminable attente, le convoi se stoppa net. Connor jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'extérieur du chariot. Le convoi s'était arrêté dans le fort, à l'entré et Connor te fit signe que la voie était libre. Il te laissa sortir la première. Tu te cachas dans les buissons à coté du chariot et Connor te rejoignit. Le fort était par chance relativement calme, et la plus part des soldats se trouvaient soit en dehors, soit sur les remparts Sud pour prévenir une attaque par l'océan.

« Harker doit se trouver dans le bâtiment réservé aux généraux, de l'autre coté du fort. » chuchota-t-il

Il ajouta que tu devrais longer le fort afin de rester cacher. C'était le moyen le plus sur pour arriver de l'autre coté saine et sauve. Tu t'apprêtais à avancer quand deux hommes pénétrèrent le fort. Lorsque Connor reconnu les deux hommes, son regard devint noir de haine et de colère. Lui qui était resté si serein jusqu'ici, il se mit à serrer les poings et tout son visage se durcit.

« Qui sont-ils? » demandas-tu à Connor

« A gauche, c'est David Harker et à droite…Charles Lee » répondit il avec un pincement au cœur.

Charles Lee n'était autre que le second d'Haytam Kenway, et un homme particulièrement monstrueux aux yeux de Connor. Enfant, il avait fait le serment à Lee de le retrouver et de le tuer, lorsqu'il fut agressé par lui et quelques autres templiers. Connor mourait d'envie de sauter sur l'homme mais se retenait, son heure viendra, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il fallait se concentrer sur Harker, et Connor t'ordonna de les suivre et d'épier la conversation.

Tu te glissas alors furtivement dans leur dos, usant de toutes les cachettes à ta disposition pour les suivre sans être repéré. Tu jonglais habillement avec elles, te cachant tantôt dans les buissons tantôt dans les tas de foin. De temps à autre, tu te dissimulais derrière des murs, ou des tentes de soldat vide. Les Deux hommes entrèrent dans l'une d'elle, au fond du fort. Tu t'apprêtais à sortir d'un buisson pour rejoindre la fameuse tente mais un soldat qui passait par là avait remarqué un bruit suspect dans ta direction. Tu stoppas tout mouvements, et t'entais de calmer ta respiration qui s'était emballée. Le rythme de ton cœur s'accélérait et tu sentais des sueurs froides dans tout ton corps. Le soldat sondait les buissons avec son mousquet. Il fallait que tu agisses si tu voulais rester en vie. Alors que l'homme était tout prêt de toi, tu donnas un violent coup pied dans la main, le faisant lâcher son arme. Tu ramassas le mousquet et bondit dans son dos. Tu posas ta main sur sa bouche, étouffant le moindre cri, et planta le mousquet dans son dos. Le soldat tomba à terre et tu plantas une dernière fois la lame dans son thorax, mettant rapidement fin à ses souffrances. Son sang avait taché tes mains et tes vêtements. Tu ne pris pas un seul instant pour réaliser ce que tu venais de faire et couru immédiatement te cacher derrière la tente ou se trouvaient Harker et Lee. Ainsi cachée, tu pouvais parfaitement entendre les deux hommes discuter.

« Le moment est très mal choisit Charles. Il nous est actuellement difficile de situer le général » expliqua David

Charles Lee semblait très mécontent. Harker tenta alors de se justifier d'avantage en expliquant que la récente victoire des anglais à BunkerHill avait poussé Washington à se réfugier. Pour Harker la chute des insurgés était certaine et ne prendrait plus longtemps.

« Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux d'attendre qu'il soit au plus bas pour l'abattre? »

Mais Charles Lee ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. En réalité les templiers n'étaient pas du tout avec les Britanniques. Il voulait l'indépendance oui, mais pour pouvoir assoir son pouvoir en Amérique. Si quelqu'un devait tirer les ficelles, cela devait être eux. C'est précisément pour cela que Charles Lee et son ordre avait besoin de tuer Washington et il ne fallait pas attendre la défaite des Patriotes. Charles Lee se voyait à merveille dans le rôle de général!

« Auriez vous oublié les conditions de notre arrangement? Ou dois-je peut être vous les rappeler? » Menaça Charles.

Tu vis les deux hommes sortir de la tente. Charles pointa son révolver sur Harker.

« Je doute que master Kenway apprécie d'avantage votre proposition, je vous conseil donc de nous trouver des informations au plus vite, ou vous pourrez dire à dieu à notre contrat. » Ajouta Charles, avant de s'en aller

David Harker resta figé, choqué par ces menaces de morts. Il était dos à toi et c'était le moment rêvé pour le tuer. Tu t'approchas discrètement de lui et sorti la lame dissimulée dans ta botte et la planta violement dans son flan, faisait une fois de plus couler le sang sur tes mains. Tu le posas à terre, et tenta de lui extirper des informations.

« Dites moi qui est chargé de tuer Washington » ordonnas-tu

« Je…je ne sais pas…je ne sais rien » dit il en se tordant de douleur

Tu frappas une seconde fois l'homme et le saisi par le col, reformulant une nouvelle fois ta question.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas. » répondit il avec encore plus de difficultés que précédemment, commençant à suffoquer et cracher du sang. « Qui…es tu? »

Tu l'achevas sur ces derniers mots, portant un coup fatal dans son cœur. Tu t'accroupie à coté de lui et murmura « je suis le visage de la vengeance, libérée de ses chaines d'un asservissement quelconque. »

Tu te relevas et aperçut derrière toi un soldat. Il semblait choqué par la scène à la quelle il venait d'assister. Il s'apprêtait à donner l'alerte mais Connor surgit au même instant d'un buisson pour étouffer cette tentative à l'aide de son tomahawk. Il cacha le cadavre et s'avança vers toi, faisant mine d'applaudir.

« Bravo, quel beau discours, et quel acharnement! » dit il.

Mais des gardes approchaient et vous forcèrent à vous en aller au plus vite. Il ne valait mieux pas trainer là. Connor t'indiqua un passage pour rejoindre la rive de Boston. Lorsque vous étiez suffisamment loin du fort, tu t'approchas de l'eau et y plongeas tes mains, salie par tes deux victimes. Tu les frottas entres elles pour effacer les traces de ton crime. Tu songeas un instant à ce que tu avais accompli, tu t'étais senti si forte lorsque tu tuas ces deux hommes, pourtant maintenant tu te demandais si tu avais eus raison. Connor s'approcha de toi et posa sa main sur ton épaule.

« Tout combat nécessite des sacrifices. C'est humain d'avoir des remords à tuer. » Dit il

Tu tournas ton visage vers lui et demandas:

« Comment sais tu que je pensais à ça? »

« Je l'ai deviné. » répondit il en souriant. « Quand j'ai tué pour la première fois je me suis posé beaucoup de questions. »

« Il…il devait mourir » dis-tu les yeux plongés dans l'océan

« Tout comme Johnson à l'époque, cela n'empêche pas d'éprouver des ressentiments. »

Après cette courte discussion, tu suivis Connor jusqu'à l'auberge. Adams vous y attendait. Il voulait savoir si tu avais réussi. Il était tard, pourtant le bar était rempli. Des marins assoiffés d'alcool, des soldats au repos et des citoyens lambda qui noyaient le quotidien. Sam était à nouveau installé au fond du bar, sirotant une bière dans le tumulte des cries d'hommes ivres.

Connor s'approcha de lui pour lui annoncer ta réussite et Sam lança un regard respectueux vers toi. Il te tendit la main et tu la serras.

« Je dois bien dire que je me suis trompé! Tu es plus courageuse que tu n'en a l'aire! » Dit il

Vous vous installiez tous trois à la table et Samuel te demanda alors si tu avais d'intéressantes informations pour eux.

« Pour tout dire… Harker ne savait pas qui était chargé du meurtre de Washington. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il avait un accord avec les templiers, il était leur informateur. Mais…vous le savez déjà. » Dis tu un peu honteuse de n'avoir rien de mieux à dire.

« L'essentiel est qu'il soit mort! Ils perdent là une grande aide. » Rétorqua Sam.

« J'ai cru comprendre que c'étais Haytham qui commanditait tout ceci. » ajoutas-tu

Connor serra les poings

« C'est toujours Haytham! Il est derrière chaque plan des templiers! » Dit il furieux d'entendre une fois de plus ce nom.

Tu ne comprenais pas ce qui mettait Connor dans un tel état chaque fois qu'il était question de cet homme. C'était certes l'une des têtes pensantes des templiers mais pour toi c'était un templier comme un autre. Une cible comme une autre en somme. Mais pour Connor…c'était tellement plus.


	11. passé, présent, futur

De retour au domaine, après avoir longuement chevauché à travers la frontière, Achille vous attendait avec hâte. Il était dans la cave, et contemplait les portraits de templiers accrochés au mur. Les grincements du vieil escalier te trahirent, et avaient annoncé ta présence au vieil homme. Il se tourna pour te faire face.

« Comment s'est passé votre…traque ? » demanda t il, avec un regard insistant.

« Harker est… » Tu éprouvas une certaine difficulté à prononcer ce dernier mot, mais tu parvins finalement à continuer « Mort. »

Mort, ce mot résonnait dans ta tête depuis cette nuit, et il ne te quittait pas, il était bien décidé à te tourmenter l'esprit. La mort avait brisé ta vie passé, motivé ton présent, et allait guider ton futur.

« C'est une bonne chose. » répondit Achille en s'avançant vers toi, agrippé à sa canne.

Il se tourna vers un coin sombre de la pièce, là ou étaient soigneusement rangé les armes de Connor. Il ouvrit un petit coffret de bois, finement ouvragé et en extrayait le contenu afin de te l'apporter.

« Désormais, tu fais parti de la confrérie. Autre fois cela donnait lieu à tout un cérémonial, mais avec le temps ces pratiques ont disparus. » Expliqua t il

Il te tendit un brassard, semblable à celui de Connor. Celui-ci dissimulait une fine lame, d'un tranchant remarquable. Elle rentrait et sortait du brassard, par le biais d'un ingénieux mécanisme, qui éveillait ta curiosité. Tu inspectas la lame de plus prêt, et t'aperçus que des initiales y avaient été gravé. Tu levas la tête et regarda Achille.

« Cette lame…elle… » Commenças tu avant d'être coupé par le vieil homme.

« Cette lame…appartenait à ton père… rend lui hommage comme il se doit. Ne fait rien de regrettable avec. La vengeance aveugle pousse bien des gens à commettre des actes irréfléchis. » Dit il, te mettant en garde.

Tu le remercias, mais une question te brulait les lèvres… pourquoi te faire don d'un tel présent, alors qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de te dissuader de devenir assassin

« Achille…pourquoi… avoir refusé de m'entrainer ? » l'interrogeas tu.

« Par ce que…je ne croyais pas en toi. Mais aussi par ce que la vengeance est une cause que j'ai moi-même abandonné il y à plusieurs années. » Répondit il.

Achille s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, mais il se tourna vers toi une nouvelle fois, et ajouta :

« Ne crois pas que cela suffise à m'impressionner… tu m'as juste prouvé que tu étais plus forte que tu ne le laissais paraitre. »

Sur ces mots, le vieil homme s'en retourna à ses quartiers, et te laissas seule dans la sombre cave. Après un court instant tu en fis de même, et te rendis dans ta chambre pour y ranger ton précieux trésor.

Tu te dirigeas vers le meuble à chevet, situé à coté de ton lit. Tu ouvris doucement le petit tiroir de celui-ci. Alors que tu jetais un dernier coup d'œil sur ton brassard, Connor entra dans la pièce et admira, par-dessus ton épaule, ta nouvelle arme.

« C'est une belle lame, j'espère qu'elle te permettra des assassinats plus propre que la nuit dernière ! » dit il en riant.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…et puis une mise à mort n'est jamais propre! » répondis tu, faignant l'incompréhension

« Tu as raison…cependant je me permets de te faire remarquer les nombreuses taches de sang sur ton pantalon! » rétorquât il pour t'asticoter d'avantage

Il est vrai que tu n'y étais pas allé en douceur la nuit dernière…tu t'es même acharné sur ta dernière victime. Ceci dit… Connor pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, il n'était pas forcément à « travailler » dans la finesse lors de ses combats rapprochés au tomahawk.

« D'accord je tacherais d'être plus…subtile à l'avenir. » dis-tu.

Il hocha la tête, en signe d'approbation.

« Je vais laver tout ça, tu veux que je m'occupe de ta tunique aussi? » demandas-tu

« Oui je veux bien, mais…ne te sens pas obligé. » répondit il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Tu rangeas soigneusement ta lame secrète dans le tiroir, et le fermas à clé. Après avoir rapidement passé une robe et placé le linge taché dans un sac de toile, tu allas récupérer la tunique de Connor.

La porte de sa chambre était ouverte et tu toquas doucement sur son cadre.

« Connor, je peux… »

« Attends! » s'écria-t-il, caché par la porte.

Tu attendis patiemment derrière l'entré de la chambre.

« Est-ce que…c'est bon? » demandas-tu.

Connor ouvrit violement la porte, à moitié habillé, dévoilant son torse dans sa totalité. Un torse magnifiquement dessiné et sur le quel s'était déposé quelques cicatrices, preuves indélébiles de son dévouement à la confrérie. Elles ne venaient en rien gâcher l'ensemble, mais plutôt, renforçaient l'allure robuste qui s'en dégageait. Voyant te yeux grands ouverts, il jeta sa tunique sur toi, t'empêchant ainsi de l'admirer d'avantage

« Ce n'était pas…intentionnel » dis tu embarrassé, en retirant le vêtement de ton visage.

« De quoi tu parles ? Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ? » Rétorqua-t-il en te tirant légèrement l'oreille.

Décidément, il n'avait toujours pas comprit qu'il avait un physique qui pouvait émoustiller les sens de bien des femmes.

Il termina de s'habiller et parti voir Norris, le mineur du domaine, il avait apparemment sollicité son aide durant votre absence. Quand à toi, tu allas dans la cour du manoir pour y faire le linge.

Tu remplis deux baquets destinés à la lessive, et y plongea le vêtement dedans. Tu les savonnas et frottas les taches à l'aide d'une brosse. Les résidus de sang venaient créer de petits voiles rougeâtres, qui dansaient dans l'eau, pour finalement s'y mélanger. Après avoir bien frotté, tu les rinças dans la seconde cuve. C'était un travail fatiguant, tu avais mal au dos et le soleil commençait à te bruler la nuque. Lorsque que linge était accroché, tu étais soulagée d'avoir enfin terminé.

Tu pouvais enfin souffler. Tu t'installas sur le porche de l'entrée arrière du manoir, et ferma les yeux. Tu te laissas porter par la réconfortante étreinte du soleil, en cette fin d'après midi. Quelques oiseaux gazouilleurs venaient taquiner tes oreilles, pour ton plus grand bonheur. Leur chant était en parfaite osmose avec celui des arbres. La vie semble si douce, lorsque l'on oublie le passé, et qu'on ignore le futur. Il n'y a que l'instant présent, et celui-ci était si délicat, qu'à tout instant il pouvait se briser. Tu en oublierais presque tes tourments.

Tes sens t'avaient guidé si loin que tu ne remarquas même pas Connor s'approcher de toi. Il te regarda un instant, entrain de savourer cet instant, et avec une légère hésitation, finit par te déloger de ta quiétude.

« C'est pour toi… »

Mais ce que tu découvris en ouvrant les yeux, était tout aussi surprenant et agréable.


	12. Qu'est ce que c'est un rendez vous?

Lorsque tu ouvris les yeux, tu découvris avec stupéfaction, Connor te tendant un ravisant bouquet de fleurs sauvages. Touchée par ce geste inattendu, tu ne parvins même pas exprimer le moindre remerciement.

« Elles te plaisent? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« Euh oui…merci…mais… »

« Prudence avait raison! J'espère que Myriam les appréciera aussi! » S'exclamât-il avec satisfaction, en te coupant dans ta phrase.

Comment ça Myriam? On n'offre pas des fleurs à deux femmes! C'est incorrect. Agacée et énervée par cette indélicatesse, tu perdis tout contrôle. Tu laissas échapper une violente gifle, qui alla s'écraser sur la joue de Connor.

« Aie! Mais…pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Je voulais te faire plaisir moi! » S'écria-t-il, confus face à ta réaction.

« Comment peux-tu offrir des fleurs à deux femmes? C'est grossier! » Répondis tu, contrariée

« Mais…je n'ai pas offert de fleurs à Myriam! C'était pour Norris…il veut la…courtiser. Et j'ai cherché des fleurs à sa place…je pensais bien faire en t'en apportant… » Expliqua Connor, le regard emplis de déception.

Tu te sentis honteuse face aux explications de Connor. Honteuse de t'être emporté sans raison autre que la jalousie. Toi et Connor n'étiez que des amis après tout…pourtant tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de te sentir spéciale à ses yeux, et ne pouvais supporter l'idée qu'il s'éloigne de toi alors qu'il a été la personne la plus présente pour toi ces dernières années. Tu lui présentas de timides excuses et resta paralysée par le honte.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa, et Connor hésita à plusieurs reprises à le briser mais quelque chose le retenait à chaque fois. Finalement il parvint à relâcher le malaise qui s'était emparé de vous deux.

« Bon je veux bien te pardonner cette gifle…à condition que tu m'accompagnes! J'aimerais te montrer quelques chose » dit-il, en faisant signe de le suivre.

Tu te laissas guider par Connor, à travers les vastes étendues du Domaine, coupant à travers plaines et forêts. Le temps en cette fin d'après midi était idéal pour se promener, mais cette ballade tranquille se transforma rapidement en une périlleuse épreuve de slalome entre les rochers, qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux à mesure que vous vous approchiez d'une falaise. Tu commençais à t'impatienter, la route devenait montante et cela devenait fatiguant.

Tu t'arrêtas un instant, afin de reprendre de ton souffle.

« J'espère que ça en vaux la peine! C'est fatiguant comme chemin! » Dis tu un peu essoufflée.

« Fais moi confiance, on est bientôt arrivé. » répondit il, d'un ton assuré.

A mesure que votre destination se rapprochait, le chemin se transformait en pente, de plus en raide et escarpée. Il ne restait plus que deux petits mettre à escalader, pour que tes peines prennent fin. Connor, qui était déjà au sommet de la falaise, saisi ta main et t'aida à te hisser au sommet à ton tour. Tu repris ton souffle mais fut instantanément happée par l'émerveillement. La falaise surplombait tout le domaine. Au loin sur ta droite, tu pouvais apercevoir le manoir ainsi que la forêt qui l'entourait. Droit devant toi, se dressait majestueusement l'océan, rougissant à mesure que le soleil venait à sa rencontre. Une légère brise marine venait sobrement compléter ce tableau d'une beauté rare. Connor n'avait pas menti, ce lieu méritait bien qu'on se donne la peine de le découvrir.

« Alors, ça valait la peine? » demanda Connor, heureux en constatant qu'il avait fait mouche.

« Oui, c'est très beau! Mais…pourquoi tu tenais tant à m'emmener ici? » L'interrogeas-tu à ton tour.

« Eh bien par ce que tu me l'as demandé, rappelle toi! » dit il.

Tu cherchas dans tes souvenirs, mais tu ne parvenais à te remémorer une pareille demande! Voyant ton air désorienté, Connor expliqua:

« Tu avais surement trop bu pour t'en souvenir mais, la nuit de ton anniversaire tu voulais que je t'emmène dans un bel endroit…maintenant c'est chose faite. »

Tu étais très touché par cette attention mais dissimula ton émotion par le biais d'une petite blague

« Vraiment? Dis moi…se serait il passé d'autre chose dont j'ignore l'existence ce soir là? » Demandas-tu en lui souriant.

Sont visage devint subitement complètement rouge

« Non…non voyons! Pourquoi cette question! » balbutia t il tant bien que mal, tentant de dissimuler son malaise.

Tu pris un gros rocher pour siège, et t'installa face à Connor qui resta debout. Sa réaction t'amusait et tu continuas à le questionner:

« Je ne sais pas! Tu aurais pu abuser de ma faiblesse ce soir là »

Connor se mit à rougir de plus belle. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher pourtant. Mais il est vrai que le souvenir de tes lèvres sur les siennes le perturbait. Tu cessas de le taquiner, et il s'assit à tes cotés pour contempler le soleil qui était entrain de se coucher. La curieuse union du feu et de l'eau ne perdait jamais rien de sa splendeur, et tu aurais pu te laisser hypnotiser par sa beauté durant des heures si celle-ci ne prenait pas si vite fin.

Tu venais à te questionner sur le surprenant comportement de Connor…il est vrai qu'il avait toujours su faire preuve d'attention à ton égard… Mais jamais avec autant de délicatesse. Tu étais à la fois touchée et troublée par cette attitude si particulière. Toi et Connor était proche, oui, mais cela était strictement platonique. Tu en venais à te demander si Connor ne cherchait à te… séduire.

« Connor… les fleurs…ce lieu…Est-ce que c'est un…rendez vous? » demandas tu

« Un rendez vous? Que veux-tu dire? Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondit Connor

Il ignorait visiblement le sens des mots « rendez-vous » et balaya tout ton questionnement par cette même ignorance. En réalité tu ne savais pas s'il fallait être soulagé… ou déçue que ce ne soit rien de plus.

« C'est rien…oublis ça. » dis tu en soufflant.

Tu te levas du rocher, et t'avanças vers le bord de la falaise. D'ici, tu pouvais admirer l'aquila flotter paisiblement face à la lune.

« Connor, tu me laisses monter sur ton bateau ? » demandas-tu

« Navire ! C'est un navire! Il est tard…je t'emmènerais un autre jour. » Répondit il

« Oh, s'il te plaît ! Tu ne m'as jamais laissé le voir… » Supplias tu, à l'aide d'un regard insistant.

Il prit un court instant pour reconsidérer ta demande, et finit par accepter. Il te conduisit jusqu'au port. La descente de la falaise fût bien plus aisée que la monté et le chemin jusqu'au navire était relativement court.

« Bonsoir M. Faulkner » lança Connor, en passant devant le pauvre homme, ivre mort sur le quai

Il grommela en guise de réponse.

« Charmant ! » commentas-tu, amusée par l'ancien capitaine.

M. Faulkner était anciennement Capitaine de l'Aquilla. Il avait traqué bien des templiers à son bord, et l'Aquila fut surnommé le fantôme des mers grâce à son habille commandement ! Il avait effectivement, comme bien des marins un penchant certain pour l'alcool, ce qui ne le rendait pas moins attachant.

Alors que tu t'apprêtais à poser le pied sur la rampe d'embarcation, Connor t'expliqua qu'il fallait toujours poser le pied droit en premier. Tu lui souris et monta à bord en respectant sa consigne.

Quelle imposante construction! Ses mats étaient gigantesques, et se dressaient fièrement devant toi et Connor. C'était un navire, fin et robuste. Il était sobre et sans fioritures, loin du faste pompeux des navires de la marine britannique.

Tu courus vers la barre pour jouer le capitaine, Connor se plaça derrière toi, posant ses mains sur les tiennes afin de les replacer.

« comme ça » murmura t il dans ton oreille, tout en déplaçant délicatement tes mains le long de la barre

Après cette courte démonstration de manœuvre, Connor te fit visiter le reste de l'Aquila. Le pont, les calles, sa cabine de capitaine. Il te fit même grimper au sommet du mat pour t'en faire admirer la hauteur, et la vu qu'elle offrait. Après cette palpitante visite, tu retournas sur le point, et te penchas sur le rebord sur navire. Le clapotis de l'eau sur la coque du bateau venait apaiser tes oreilles, tandis que tes yeux se laissaient guider par le mouvement de la légère houle.

« Il est tard… nous devrions rentrer. » dit Connor

Tu n'avais aucune envie de rentrer… mais tu ne pouvais pas rester ici éternellement malheureusement.

De retour au manoir, alors que tu t'apprêtais à te coucher, tu te rendis dans la chambre de Connor. Il était assit sur le rebord de son lit et leva ses yeux vers toi à ton arrivé. Tu t'approchas doucement de lui et déposas une délicate bise sur sa joue

« Merci… » Dis tu pour accompagner ton baiser.

Et tu t'en allas, dans le plus grand silence.

« Merci à toi…merci d'adoucir ce monde par ta gaieté, de l'illuminer par ton sourire et simplement de rendre chaque jour plus beau que le précédent. Ton visage reste indéfiniment inscrit dans mes yeux et me ferait parfois oublier mon sombre destin d'assassin. Tu m'as peut être apporté plus que je ne l'ai fait et sois sure d'une chose, je n'aurais de cesse d'être là pour toi »

Il aurait voulu t'avouer toutes ces choses. Mais incapable de se l'avouer à lui-même, il te laissa t'en aller en silence, laissant simplement un sourire amical se dessiner sur son visage.


	13. Une nouvelle piste

Un peu moins d'un an s'était écoulé depuis l'acquisition de ton statut d'assassin, et toujours aucune nouvelle des templiers et leur sordide projet d'assassina. Connor te chargeait régulièrement de diverses taches. Tu tentais tant bien que mal de trouver des informations pour le contenter. Hélas rien, si ce n'est quelques fausses pistes, et Connor commençait à perdre patience. Cependant vous ne désespériez pas et il t'envoya à Boston, ou il avait eu écho d'un groupe opposé au commandement du Général. Tu t'y rendis avec hâte et cherchas avec acharnement la trace de ces hommes, pensant découvrir une alliance avec les templiers.

« Parles ! » ordonnas-tu, en frappant l'homme.

On entendait sa mâchoire se disloquer sous tes coups. La rage se faisait sentir dans tes yeux, mais l'homme ne plia pas et finit par tomber au milieu de ses camarades, assommé par ton dernier coup de poing. Tu tiras ta capuche en arrière et contemplas les corps gisant à terre, dissimulés dans une ruelle sombre. Tu avais vraiment cru que cette fois serait la bonne, et ta rage laissa place à une mine déconfite par la déception.

« Tout ça pour…rien ! Encore… »Murmuras tu à toi-même.

Non seulement votre traque à toi et Connor n'avançait pas, mais en plus tu n'avais toujours aucune idée de qui avait causé la mort de tes parents. Tu pensais qu'en devenant assassin, tout deviendrait plus simple, mais tu réalisais progressivement à quel point cet univers était complexe, et le voile noir qui recouvrait ton nouveau monde, t'empêchait de trouver les réponses que tu aspirais à trouver.

Ton attention se détacha subitement des corps inanimés et fut capté par la silhouette d'un homme, caché dans l'ombre de la nuit. Tu le fixas attentivement, t'assurant que tes yeux ne te jouaient pas des tours. Mais l'homme se mit à bouger, et à marcher en ta direction lentement, puis, plus rapidement. Que voulait-il ? Et surtout qui était-il ? Avait-il assisté à l'effroyable scène ? Ta curiosité t'empêcha de t'enfuir. Tu dissimulas à nouveau ton visage sous ta capuche et restas sur tes gardes. Finalement l'homme sortit enfin de l'ombre, et l'éclat de la lune vint frapper visage, te laissant en distinguer très nettement les traits. Il ne semblait pas dangereux et aucun signe d'animosité ne semblait présent dans son regard.

« y/n ? » demanda t il, d'un toninquisiteur.

Tu hésitas à répondre, ignorant ses intentions. Finalement tu répondis en le questionnant à ton tour.

« À qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Benjamin Tallmadge... » Répondit il.

Benjamin Tallmadge ? Tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui. Était-il un assassin dont tu ignorais l'existence ? L'homme te coupa dans ta réflexion et t'annonça :

« Je sais qui va tuer Washington »

Cette annonce sollicita encore d'avantage ta curiosité, mais tu restas stoïque et demanda plus d'information à l'homme. Cependant en toi, tu ne pouvais pas retenir ton enthousiasme à l'idée d'annoncer enfin une bonne nouvelle à Connor.

« Votre cible s'appelle Thomas Hickey…et je crois savoir comment le trouver » continua t il

Hickey était ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme l'homme de main des templiers, il se chargeait des sales besognes et répondait évidement aux ordres de Master Kenway.

Tu avais bien du mal à cacher ton enthousiasme face à des informations si tangibles. Et tu t'en alla sur le champ en direction du domaine, accompagné de Benjamin Tallmadge.

Tu redoutais que ta curiosité te coute la vie, finalement elle t'aura été d'une aide précieuse et t'évitera d'annoncer un autre échec à Connor.

Durant votre chevauché sur la frontière, il te raconta son histoire, où plutôt celle de son père qui fut assassin lui aussi. Benjamin fit le choix de fonder une famille et ne continua pas le combat de son père, cependant il resta « fidèle à la cause » disait il.

Le jour était déjà levé depuis un bon moment sur le Domaine et une brume matinale l'avait habillé d'une belle robe transparente. Lorsque tu arrivas enfin devant le manoir tu filas à toute vitesse, retrouver Connor et Achille. Benjamin te suivait silencieusement alors que tu pénétrais dans le bâtiment. Le vieil homme avait entendu le galop de vos chevaux à votre arrivé, et ne mit que peu de temps avant de se présenter à toi et Benjamin. A ta grande surprise, aucunes présentations ne furent de rigueur, Achille avait bien connu le père de benjamin et il avait également rencontré son fils lorsque celui-ci était plus jeune.

Le vieillard descendit dans la cave pour y chercher Connor, tandis que tu accompagnais ton nouvel allié à la salle à manger pour lui proposer du thé. Le feu ne brûlait plus dans l'âtre, mais l'odeur des braises encore chaude embaumé encore la pièce et y laissait planer une ambiance chaleureuse et réconfortante. Celles dont on aime se délecter après un long voyage loin de chez soi.

Alors que les deux hommes commençaient à se faire attendre, des éclats de voix se firent entendre du sous sol. Achille et Connor semblait se disputer. Finalement leur discussion commençait à se rapprocher et tu entendis le pas assuré de Connor remontant de la cave. Il s'apprêtait à mettre Achille au défi mais s'interrompit subitement, en voyant que tu étais rentré, et qui plus est, accompagné d'un homme qui lui était totalement inconnu. Achille lui présenta alors Benjamin.

« J'ai appris que tu avais connaissance d'un projet d'assassinat contre le général… » Expliqua Benjamin en sirotant son thé.

« Oui, mais…nous n'avons pour l'instant aucunes pistes. » répondit Connor, le regard strict.

« Ne cherche plus, celui que tu recherche se nomme Thomas Hickey…et je t'aiderais à le retrouver » dit il entre deux gorgés

Connor semblait méfiant, mais aussi intrigué. Après toutes les fausses pistes de ces derniers mois, il préférait rester vigilant face à ces informations. Mais il accepta de suivre Benjamin à New York. Il se tourna vers toi :

« Tu viens avec nous… je veux pouvoir compter sur toi. » dit il sèchement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il était toujours différent quand il s'agissait de son rôle d'assassin, et son aspect froid ne te surprenait pas. Tu suivis les deux hommes dans la cours et monta sur ton cheval pour te mettre à nouveau en route. Mais Connor te demanda de descendre, ce qui te surprit.

« Tu n'as pas dormit… montes avec moi » dit il, en te tendant la main depuis son cheval.

Il est vrai que tu n'avais eu que peu l'occasion de te reposer ces derniers jours et tu ne déclinas pas cette proposition. Tu grimpas derrière lui, et t'agrippas fortement à sa taille pour te laisser simplement porter par la chevauché de Connor. Tu posas ta tête sur les épaules musclées de ton cavalier et te laissas bercer par le rythme régulier des galops. Tu ne voulais pas t'endormir, mais après une lutte incessante contre le sommeil, tes yeux se fermèrent malgré ta volonté. Tu n'entendais plus que les sabots des chevaux qui venaient se heurter au chemin de terre. Et finalement tu t'endormis avec la chaleur réconfortante de Connor contre toi. Certainement la plus agréable façon de s'endormir.


	14. New York

A ton réveil, un subtil parfum de musque venait caresser tes narines. Tu adorais ce parfum puissant et sensuel, qui t'enivrait et te donnait des frissons chaque fois que tu le sentais. Tu n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux, et ne savais pas vraiment où tu te trouvais. Mais ce dont tu ne doutais pas, c'était de la présence de Connor, trahit par l'aura musqué qui l'enveloppait. A mesure que tu prenais connaissance, les sons commençaient à apparaitre. D'abord celui des chevaux, puis la voix de Connor, discutant avec un autre homme. Cet homme, c'était benjamin, et tu te souvins alors t'être endormi à votre départ pour New York. Benjamin était entrain de raconter à Connor la même histoire que celle qu'il t'avait raconté lors de votre trajet pour le domaine. Tu en profitas pour savourer ton étreinte avec Connor quelques minutes de plus, la journée risquait d'être suffisamment mouvementé pour ne pas profiter de ce dernier instant de détente.

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. » dit Connor en s'adressant à toi.

« Comment sais tu que je suis réveillé ? » demandas tu un peu surprise.

« Quand tu dors ta respiration est plus forte, et je ne t'entendais plus respirer…j'en ai déduis que tu étais réveillée. » expliqua t il.

Rien ne lui échappait, et tu étais forcé de décoller ton corps du sien, tu te sentais toujours honteuse de tant aimer son contact.

Alors que vous vous rapprochiez de la ville, Benjamin continuait de vous en apprendre plus sur Hickey. Benjamin avait en effet bien plus qu'un simple nom à vous fournir, il avait eu connaissance d'une bande de faux monnayeurs dont Hickey serait à la tête. Il nous suggéra un quartier en particulier pour débuter nos recherches.

On pouvait facilement remarquer la jeunesse de la ville à ses rues parfois encore mal pavées et un aspect plus désordonné que Boston. La ville n'en était pas moins appréciable et tu pouvais y savourer la même agitation qu'à Boston, cet entrelacement de sons, de voix. Tout ce monde qui se croisait sans jamais se rencontrer, cette délicieuse sensation d'être seul au milieu d'un monde qui s'activait au tour de toi et te plongeait presque dans l'ivresse.

Benjamin vous guidait jusqu'à une place de marché. Les odeurs de toutes sortes venaient embaumer le lieu, et pas toujours pour le meilleur. Connor descendit de sa monture et t'en fit descendre également. Benjamin déclara que des faux billets auraient circulé ici et que c'était là le meilleur endroit pour débuter vos recherche. Sur cette dernière information il s'en alla, prétendant avoir d'importantes affaires à régler. Connor te fit signe d'aller à l'autre bout du marché. Sans jamais vous perdre de vu, vous scrutiez, épiiez, à la recherche de toutes informations. Tu t'assis sur un banc en face d'un étale en analysants tes alentours quand subitement, des voix s'élevèrent à ta droite.

« Ce n'est pas de l'argent, c'est du papier teint ! » cria un homme en jetant par terre ce qui semblait être des faux billets

Tu cherchas Connor du regard, ce dernier t'avais vu et tu lui fis signe de la tête de te rejoindre.

« Il avait des faux billets ! Il faut le suivre ! » Chuchotas tu avec un pointe d'angoisse et d'enthousiasme. Dans la voix.

« Passes devant, une femme éveillera moins de soupçons si il te remarque. » suggéra Connor

Tu tiras ta capuche et suivis sa recommandation, marchant au rythme de la foule pour suivre l'homme, rasais les murs et venait minauder devant des groupes d'homme pour te faire oublier de ta cible. Tu avais pris beaucoup d'assurance depuis ta première élimination, et la succession de missions diverses avait aiguisé ton aptitude à te dissimuler dans toutes les situations, tu n'étais pas une combattante hors pair contrairement à Connor, mais tu savais frapper sans être vu. De temps à autre, tu mettais à profit tes atouts féminins, même si tu n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce genre de manipulation. Tu eus beau apprendre à te débrouiller seule, tu appréciais toujours autant savoir que Connor était quelque part derrière toi, prêt à intervenir si les choses tournaient mal. Avec lui à tes cotés tu te sentais immortelle et savais qu'il te protègerait au péril de sa vie.

Alors que l'homme s'était arrêté pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait, tu fis signe à Connor de ne plus avancer, et tu restas un moment caché dans le coin d'un bâtiment, avant de reprendre ta filature. Votre traque vous mena jusqu'à une arrière court et tu te cachas dans un puits, tandis que Connor était resté derrière la palissade un peu plus loin. L'homme discutait visiblement avec un complice, mais il t'était impossible de comprendre la moindre bribe de cette discutions. Alors que les hommes semblait repartir de leur coté, ton pied glissa sur la paroi du puits et un son s'en échappa. L'homme que tu avais traqué s'approcha alors de ta cachette. Bien que Connor était déjà prêt à dégainer au moindre dérapage, tu ressentais une once d'inquiétude car si l'homme mourait, vos chances de retrouver le quartier général d'Hickey s'évanouiraient.

« Mon pauvre, tu deviens paranoïaque ! » s'exclama le complice, retenant l'homme d'avancer d'avantage.

Tu laissas échapper un souffle de soulagement avant de sortir de ta cachette pour terminer ta poursuite. Les derniers mètres parcoururent vous conduisirent à nouveau dans une arrière court. L'homme scruta une dernière fois ses alentours et pénétra dans un bâtiment. Connor te rejoignit et alors que tu posas ta main sur la poigné il t'interrompit

« Il l'a forcément fermé à clé. »

Tu le regardas d'un air interrogateur, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Le regard plein d'assurance il t'écarta de la porte et prit quelques mètres de recule. Sa démarche était vraiment remarquable, et bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment le moment de te laisser distraire, tu ne pouvais t'empêcher d'admirer ses épaules contrebalancer sensuellement le mouvement de ses hanches. Il était animé par une détermination inébranlable, traduite dans son regard profond, qui même dissimulé par sa capuche pouvait te faire frissonner et créer une vague de chaleur inexplicable dans tout ton corps.

Finalement il se jeta sauvagement sur la porte et la brisa en morceau, surprenant un petit groupe de quatre hommes, dont faisait partie l'homme qui vous avait conduit jusqu'ici.

« Thomas Hickey ? » demanda Connor.

« Qui le demande ? » rétorqua l'homme, peu soucieux de son sort au premier abord.

Connor ne répondit rien et choisit simplement de montrer son couteau, juste histoire de faire comprendre aux hommes que vous n'étiez pas là pour plaisanter. Le visage d'Hickey devint blanc lorsqu'il comprit enfin qui vous étiez, et il prit la fuite en ordonnant à ses hommes de s'occuper de vous. Connor prit un peu d'élan et sauta sur la table pour tuer l'homme qui était dans son chemin, avant de passer au travers de la fenêtre pour partir à la poursuite de Thomas.

« Occupe toi des deux autres, et retrouve moi au Black Horse quand tu en auras finit ! » cria t il avant de s'en aller.

Tu savais bien que cette histoire allait tourner au vinaigre avec le tact légendaire de Connor. Le premier homme s'avança vers toi, un couteau aiguisé à main qu'il tenta de porter vers toi. Mais tu esquivas habillement en te baissant puis en un battement de cil, agrippas sa main armée pour le frapper dans les parties. Jamais tu ne pourrais oublier l'efficacité de ce type d'attaque. Alors qu'il tomba à genou, tu saisis l'arme dans ses mains et plantas violement la lame dans sa poitrine, avant de bloquer l'attaque du deuxième homme. Celui-ci semblait plus coriace, et un simple coup ne suffirait pas à le faire plier. Tu ne faisais nullement le poids face à sa force, et étais obligée d'esquiver attaque sur attaque. Il finit par te bloquer contre une table, malheureusement pour lui il perdit trop de temps à contempler sa prise. Alors qu'un sourire malsain s'était dessiné sur son visage grassouillet, tu saisis une chaise et la fracassa contre lui. Etourdit par le coup, l'homme se dégagea et recula en titubant. Tu ne prendrais pas le même risque que lui, et n'attendis pas pour lui porter un coup fatale avec ta précieuse lame secrète.

L'homme tomba à terre et rejoignit ses deux camarades, morts quelques instants plus tôt. Il valait mieux pour toi que tu ne traines pas ici, et tu sortis par la porte arrière, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait après l'intervention de Connor. Tu n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait cette fichue auberge et tu t'arrêtas pour demander ton chemin à un homme entrain de repeindre la façade de sa boutique. L'auberge se trouvait en fait dans le quartier, quelques mètres plus loin à peine.

Tu entras dans l'auberge en te faisant toute petite et t'installa au fond. A cette heure de la journée les auberges étaient vides, seuls quelques voyageurs venaient s'y détendre entre deux escales. Connaissant Connor, tu n'aurais pas à attendre bien longtemps.

Tu patientas… Encore et encore jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit, mais toujours aucun signe de Connor. Tu imaginais tous les éventuels scénarios justifiant l'absence de Connor.

Alors que tu étais prise dans tes réflexions, un homme pénétra dans le bar, et traversa les tables remplis d'hommes ivres, de soldats et de marins. Il parvint à s'approcher de toi, sans éveiller la curiosité de quiconque dans la salle, pas même la tienne. Tu ne le remarquas pas avant qu'il ne vienne se placer dans ton dos, posant sa main sur ton épaule. Lorsque tu sentis la pression sur ton épaule, ta tête se tourna aussitôt, pensant voir Connor. Mais à la place, tu vis un curieux personnage, vêtu d'une tunique noir à capuche. Ce n'était pas un assassin, tu en étais certaine, le symbole de la confrérie n'apparaissant nulle part sur sa tenue. Vous restiez ainsi plusieurs secondes, cherchant mutuellement le visage de l'autre sous vos capuches. Il prit finalement une chaise et s'installa face à toi.

« Je sais où se trouve ton ami. » annonça t il en toute sobriété.


	15. Master Kenway

Il était là, enfermé dans sa cellule. Le doute n'était plus possible pour Haytham… Il avait les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux que sa mère, et il pouvait même y reconnaitre ses propres traits. L'assassin était bien son fils. A vrai dire, cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'Haytham avait envisagé cette possibilité…mais sans jamais oser vraiment y croire.

« C'est lui » lança Charles en s'en allant de la prison avec Haytham.

« L'assassin vous voulez dire ? » demanda Haytham.

Charles hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Et maintenant Charles ? Que faisons-nous ? » Continua t il

« J'ai déjà une idée… il ne manque plus que votre bénédiction. » dit il

« Continuez. » Ordonna le maître templier

Charles avait en effet tout prévus, et souhaitait faire passer l'assassin pour un traitre à la révolution, l'accusant de complot de meurtre contre Washington. Evidement l'assassin sera condamné à mort pour cela, et Hickey assassinerait le général au moment même de l'exécution de Connor.

Haytham pris un moment de réflexion. Depuis quand se souciait il de qui vivrait ou mourrait, depuis quand le sort de son fils le préoccupait ? Peu importe, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière de toutes manières.

« Faites. » dit-il, en prenant une grande inspiration.

Un sourire malsain prit soudain forme sous la moustache de Charles Lee, qui ne cacha pas son enthousiasme. Cette nuit, il allait faire courir la rumeur dans toute la ville « un traitre sera exécuter demain pour entrave à la révolution »

Non, Haytham Kenway n'était pas un monstre. Les événements ayant rythmé sa vie, l'ont simplement amené à prendre une certaine distance face à la mort, distance qui lui permettait de tuer de sang froid. Mais au fond de lui brûlait une dernière flamme d'humanité, ravivée par l'espoir de voir possible le rêve qu'il avait abandonné il y à plusieurs années maintenant.

« Quel monstre suis-je devenu pour condamner ainsi mon propre fils à la mort ? » se disait-il alors qu'il venait de donner sa permission d'exécuter ses plans à Charles Lee.

Alors que les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à se séparer, Charles se souvint d'une chose, et non des moindres.

« Notre assassin… d'après Hickey, il aurait une complice qui l'attend à l'auberge du Black Horse. »

« Très bien… je m'en chargerais. » répondit Haytham en s'en allant retrouver ses quartiers.

Il marcha un moment dans les rues animées de New York. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas douté de lui. Il était torturé par la culpabilité, tiraillé entre sa volonté de sauver son fils et sa fidélité à l'ordre. Chaque fois qu'il tentait d'en détourner ses pensés, celles-ci revenaient aussitôt qu'elles fussent oubliés… c'était comme essayer de se débarrasser de son ombre; impossible.

Au fond de lui, il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Il savait qu'il ne s'accorderait pas d'autre choix…Même si il devait trahir l'ordre. Son ordre, celui qu'il dirigeait depuis tant d'années. Non, son fils n'allait pas mourir, pas demain, pas comme ça.

Arrivé dans ses quartiers, l'action se substitua aux pensés, et il enfila une robe noir à capuche pour rester dans l'anonymat.

« Une complice ? C'est probablement ma chance. » Se disait il.

Avant d'aller à ta rencontre, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Sa capuche lui donnait un air de ressemblance avec un assassin, et il ressenti un léger pincement dans la poitrine en découvrant son image. Quelle ironie, le voila prêt à trahir son ordre en empruntant les traits de son ennemi.

Alors qu'il parti à ta recherche, sa démarche trahissait le brin d'hésitation qui mettait sa détermination à l'épreuve. Une image s'empara soudain de ses yeux… celle de son fils à la potence. Cette pensé ne le quitta plus, et lui fit oublier toute lueur de doute susceptible d'entraver sa route.

De l'extérieur, Haytham pouvait entendre l'excitation qui provenait du bar. Des rires, des cries, des verres qui se brisaient. La folie de l'ivresse avait prit le lieu en otage. Il entra, sans laisser son assurance vaciller et avança d'un pas toujours bien affirmé. Personne n'avait remarqué son entré, trop occupé à regarder leurs gobelets de bière. Il avait du mal à te retrouver dans la cohue de la salle. Il était sans cesse distrait, tantôt par des cries, tantôt par hommes qui venaient gêner sa vision.

Finalement, tu étais là, assise seule au fond du bar. Tu étais dos à lui mais ta tenue trahissait ton statut d'assassin. Il s'approcha doucement de toi, dans l'espoir de te surprendre. Haytham s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur ton épaule, mais son cœur fit un bond en remarquant le brassard que tu portais. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, et encore moins son légitime propriétaire. Il avait besoin de voir ton visage. Il posa finalement sa main sur ton épaule, et surprise par ce contact, tu tournas ton regard vers lui.

« C'est elle ! A n'en point douter » s'exclama il intérieurement.

Bien que tes yeux lui étaient invisibles, il reconnu l'enfant que tu avais été, et distingua les traits de ta mère. Il resta un instant à t'observer, tu étais la dernière trace vivante de ses vieux rêves, et il commençait à croire que tu pourrais l'aider à redonner un souffle de vie à ses espoirs envolés. Il en aurait presque oublié la raison de sa venue. Lorsqu'il revint au présent, il prit une chaise et s'installa en face de toi.

« Je sais où se trouve ton ami. » murmura t il.

Il décela un mélange d'inquiétude et de méfiance en toi. Tu analysas Haytham avec insistance, mais ne parvenait toujours pas à l'identifier.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demandas tu alors.

« Quelle importance ? Tu veux le revoir, non ? » Lança t il

« Vous me croyez suffisamment stupide pour vous faire confiance ? » répondis-tu en grimaçant

C'est vrai, quelle raison avais tu de lui faire confiance ? Haytham n'avait aucuns arguments à te fournir…Il était un templier, et tu avais dû entendre toutes les pires horreurs à son sujet. Mais alors que ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur ton brassard, une idée lui vint à l'esprit, une idée qui forcera ta confiance, ou au moins ta curiosité.

« …j'ai connu ton père. »

Tu restas sans voix, abasourdie par cette annonce. Tu allais peut être avoir une chance de venger tes parents. Voyant que tu gardais le silence, il dit :

« Je te raconterais ce que je sais de tes parents, mais d'abord nous devons sauver Connor. Il a été emprisonné à Bridewell et si nous ne faisons rien… demain il sera exécuté pour tentative de meurtre sur Washington »

C'était trop d'un coup pour toi, et lorsque tu entendis que Connor serait exécuté, tu fis un bond de ta chaise et te levas. Le souvenir de son étreinte lorsqu'il t'avait sauvé du froid, son visage souriant au petit matin, toutes ces après midis à t'entrainer à ses cotés et toutes les autres choses qui t'avaient rapproché de lui durant ces dernières années, toutes ces choses qui font de lui le point de repère dans ta vie… ces choses qui ont fait qu'aujourd'hui il n'est pas juste un ami à tes yeux. Tu étais plus que décidée à empêcher cette horreur de se produire.

« Que puis je faire pour le sauver ? » demandas tu, les poings fermement serrés sur la table.

« La prison est trop bien gardé pour l'en sortir… je suggère que nous attendions demain… » Proposa Haytham.

Attendre ? Tu ne pouvais ! Tu voulais agir… Et maintenant !

« Demain ? Hors de question ! C'est ce soir ou jamais ! » T'exclamas tu, attirant l'attention de quelques hommes dans le bar.

Haytham n'aimait pas ton empressement, il savait ce qu'il disait et ne souhaitait pas être contredit par une jeune impétueuse lui arrivant à peine à la cheville. Il se leva de sa chaise, et te prit par la main, comme un tiendrait un enfant ayant fait une bêtise, et quitta la salle. Il ne souhaitait pas que des oreilles indiscrètes surprennent votre discussion. Il t'emmena dans une ruelle sombre, à coté de l'auberge et te plaqua violement contre le mur.

« Écoute moi bien, demain, nous nous mêlerons à la foule qui assistera à la pendaison et nous en profiterons une fois le moment venus pour le sauver. Mais se précipiter bêtement ne nous apportera que des ennuis. » Expliqua t il.

Tu baissas les yeux, forcé de constater qu'il avait raison de calmer ton impulsion. Tu te sentais tout de même quelques peu embarrassé de t'être faite sermonnée comme une enfant par un inconnu. Mais il fallait ravaler ta fierté et le suivre, c'était la seule personne ici capable de t'aider à sauver Connor.

« Très bien… nous ferons comme cela alors. » répondis tu en relevant à nouveau la tête.

L'attente s'annonçait difficile jusqu'à demain matin, cette incertitude quand au sort de Connor te terrorisé.


	16. La pendaison

Ce matin là, une forte tension s'était emparée de toute la ville et une excitation malsaine animait la foule dans les rues. Des centaines de cries te parvenaient, tous réclamant la même chose La vengeance

« Un traitre à la révolution sera pendu ce matin sur la place. »

Cette phrase résonnait dans toute la ville et était sur la bouche de tous les citoyens de New York. Elle n'avait de cesse de se rependre. Un mensonge bien tissé, comme une toile d'araignée dans la quelle la vérité aurait été savamment emprisonnée.

Du haut des toits, tu contemplais avec dégout la superbe œuvre des templiers, rien ne semblait avoir été laissé au hasard, tout été calculé et pensé du début à la fin. Tu ressentais presque une certaine admiration pour ce travail, et prenais pour la première fois conscience de la puissance de ton ennemi.

Ton coéquipier, restait étrangement serein et rien ne semblait le surprendre. Il avait comme une longueur d'avance sur toute la scène, comme si il avait une totale connaissance du plan des templiers. Tu envisageas un instant qu'il puisse être l'un des leurs… Mais cette possibilité te paraissait bien trop folle, à ta connaissance aucun templiers n'aurait de raison valable pour risquer sa vie en sauvant un assassin.

Après avoir escaladé les toits de la ville, vous vous trouviez enfin sur la place, juste derrière l'estrade où sera pendu Connor. Dissimulée derrière une cheminé, tu observais la foule se précipité sur la place. Les gens étaient fous de rage, ils brandissaient leur poing et criaient toutes sortes de jurons. Tu sentais l'angoisse monter en toi à mesure que la tension grimpait sur la place. Tu attendais fébrilement le moment fatidique, tandis qu'Haytham restait toujours aussi calme. Finalement, après quelques interminables minutes d'attentes, il fit son entré, hué par la foule sur son passage. Il avait bien mauvaise allure, escorté comme un chien par des soldats et vêtu de guenilles tachées d'un mélange répugnant de sang et de sueur. Mais malgré tout cela, il avait gardé ce regard fier et déterminé. Hickey était là lui aussi, il guidait l'escorte avec un air satisfait d'une arrogance sans pareil.

« Tu vas mourir Hickey… » Marmonnas tu en serrant tes poings

Haytham restait silencieux, mais au fond de lui il bouillonnait de haine. Non pas envers les Templiers comme toi, mais contre lui-même. Sans lui rien de tout cela ne se produirait. Mais il ne se laissait torturé par le remord, il n'était pas là pour regretter ses actes mais bien pour les réparer. Haytham ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer le calme de son fils, il avait gardé toute sa dignité et sa fierté face à la mort… ou peut être savait il au fond de lui que son heure n'était pas encore venue.

Ton cœur battait de plus en plus vite à mesure que Connor s'approchait de l'estrade, et tu avais envie que tout ceci prenne fin au plus vite. La scène devenait insoutenable. Connor était hué de plus belle, et même frappé par certains plus violents. Une femme le fit même tomber à terre, mais soudain ton attention fut retenue par une présence inattendue dans la foule.

« Achille ! » t'écrias tu

« Sa présence était une certitude ! Il y à forcément d'autres assassins cachés dans l'assistance, prêts à le sauver. » Lança Haytham.

Charles Lee attendait patiemment sur l'estrade, que sa belle proie lui arrive enfin. Lorsque Connor posa les pieds sur l'estrade, il ne cacha pas sa satisfaction. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : La mort du général et sa promotion. Il commença alors un long et pompeux discours, un tissu de mensonges, un de plus, habillements monté par les templiers qui ne reculaient devant rien pour arriver à leurs fins.

L'instant t'était insupportable, ta gorge était totalement sèche et ton cœur battait à présent si vite qu'il t'empêchait de te concentrer. Il fallait agir et vite, mais même ton coéquipier semblait désemparé, et n'avait toujours aucunes solution qui ne relève pas du suicide à proposer.

Le discours de Charles prenait presque fin, et le bourreau passa un sac de toile sur le visage de Connor, avant de lui passer la corde autour du cou et de la serrer délicatement. Tu ne pouvais plus regarder Connor, sa position t'horrifiait et tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de voir tes parents à sa place. Eux aussi vécurent cet instant… mais tu n'avais pas été là, derrière eux prête à intervenir. Tu ne pouvais pas laisser les templiers reprendre une personne qui t'est aussi chère.

Tu regardais partout autour de toi, scrutais les moindres détails et soudain, Haytham pointa un toit du doigt. Un archer y était caché, mais ce n'était pas un soldat. Il s'agissait probablement d'un allié envoyé par Achille. Il attendait patiemment le moment de faire son entré en scène.

« Il a l'intention de couper la corde avec une flèche » dit Haytham

« Mais une flèche ne sectionnera jamais… » Commenças tu

A l'instant précis où tu prononças ces derniers mots, le bourreau actionna le levier, faisant basculer la trappe sous les pieds de Connor. En une fraction de seconde, les actions se succédèrent à une vitesse folle. L'archer sorti de sa cachette pour entrer en action et tira sa flèche sur la corde. Mais tu ne pris même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, tu savais que la flèche ne suffirait pas et tu t'élanças à ton tour hors de ta cachette. Tu bondis du toit, un couteau fermement maintenu dans ta main, pour finir le travail de l'archer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Connor ! » crias-tu

Finalement ta lame atteignit la corde et Connor tomba sous l'estrade, sain et sauf. Ce n'était qu'une fois à terre que tu réalisas ce qui s'était produit. Tu avais réussi et Connor étais déjà entrain de prendre Hickey en chasse. Alors que tu reprenais tes esprits, Charles resta quelques secondes à te dévisager, bouche bé. Tu levas la tête et lui lanças un regard noir de haine. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que qui que ce soit vienne contre carrer ses plans, et voyant que tu te rapprochais en affichant toujours le même regard il prit lâchement la fuite en ordonnant à quelques gardes s'occuper de toi.

La situation était hors de tout contrôle, les gens s'agitaient, se dispersaient dans tous les sens. Les femmes hurlaient et tout le monde prenait la fuite. Quelques gardes tentaient de calmer la foule pendant que d'autres poursuivaient Connor.

Tu bondis de l'estrade et exécutas un assassinat aérien sur un premier soldat, plantant ta lame secrète dans son dos. Tu lanças un regard sur le toit ou Haytham était resté. Mais il avait visiblement disparut et tu te retrouvais seule à devoir combattre tous ces soldats. Voyant leur nombre, tu tentas de prendre la fuite mais ils te prirent en chasse et tu fus forcée de te battre. Tu te tournas alors et courus dans la direction inverse pour foncer droit sur les soldats. Arrivée à une distance suffisamment rapprochée tu propulsas ta jambe en avant pour frapper un garde, qui tomba à terre sur le coup. Ses compères ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps pour se jeter sur toi. Alors que deux soldats s'apprêtaient à planter leur mousquet dans tes flancs, tu te baissas pour les laisser s'embrocher l'un l'autre avec leurs armes. Les hommes restant devinrent plus méfiant mais les plus courageux ne déclarèrent pas forfait si facilement. Il te devenait difficile de te défendre.

Soudain au loin tu aperçus un homme à cheval, galoper à toute vitesse dans ta direction. C'était lui, toujours vêtu de sa robe noire. Tu te dégageas du combat en cours et courus vers Haytham. Alors qu'il était tout proche, il te tendit sa main pour te faire grimper dans la lancé. Tu la saisis et te propulsa à l'arrière du cheval. Tu t'agrippas fermement à Haytham qui, en faisant demi tour, en profitas pour embrocher le soldat assommé par ton coup de pied, qui tentait de se relever.

« Au meurtre » cria une femme depuis la grande place, où régnait toujours le chaos.

Tu te tournas pour regarder ce qui s'était produit mais impossible d'y voir quoi que ce soit dans l'affolement général, et cela devenait encore plus difficile à mesure qu'Haytham s'éloignait de la place. Connor ? Avait il réussit ? Hickey était il mort ? Tu priais en ton fort intérieur pour que Connor ait réussit.

Haytham galopait à toute vitesse dans la ville, renversant par inadvertance quelques passants imprudents. Par chance il avait galopé suffisamment vite pour qu'aucuns gardes à l'entré de la ville n'aient encore eu vent de l'incident, vous laissant ainsi partir sans problèmes.

Tout était soudain si calme une fois la ville quitté. Haytham continua à chevaucher un petit moment aux abords de la ville avant de s'arrêter dans la forêt environnante. Vous étiez enfin et sécurité et il descendit de son cheval.

Tu songeas rapidement à ce que tu venais d'accomplir, et tu devais bien admettre que tu éprouvais une certaine fierté. Tu t'assis contre un arbre pour évacuer le stress accumulé. Une fois reposée, tu tournas ton regard vers Haytham, il était resté debout, adossé contre un arbre juste en face de toi. Tu ignorais toujours tout de cet homme.

« Maintenant que… Connor est sauvé… j'aimerais savoir… » Commenças tu en t'avançant vers lui.

« Qui je suis ? Qui a tué tes parents ? » Te coupa t il.

Il s'approcha de toi et tira sa capuche en arrière. Ce visage, tu l'avais vu tant de fois et il t'était impossible de ne pas le reconnaitre…


End file.
